On My Own?
by LukeNLorelaifanatic
Summary: Lorelai and Christopher move to Stars Hollow after Rory is born, but they do not get married. Now, 2 and a half years later, what will happen when problems occur? And who will be there when things fall?
1. Struggling

**A/N: **This story takes place when Rory is 2 1/2. Lorelai and Christopher live in Stars Hollow together, but they aren't married. They moved there after Rory was born. Lorelai doesn't know Sookie yet, seeing as shes at the Culinary Arts Institute. Luke's dad has passed away and he has already opened the diner, with a lot of help. Luke is 20, Lorelai and Christopher are 18. Also, because Rory is two, she will talk like a two year old, so I wrote the way a two year old would talk.

xox

Lorelai entered the diner in a coffee frenzy, Rory in her arms. She was running late today and needed to be at the Inn.

"Coffee and two doughnuts to go!" she told Luke.

"You sure are in a hurry." he said, filling a to-go cup with coffee.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

Luke rolled his eyes and put two doughnuts in a bag and handed it to her.

"You're the best. Hey, you are still going to be able to watch Rory tonight, right? Chris and I both have to work late again."

"Yeah, bring her by whenever."

"Ok, I'll drop her off around four. Thank you so much Luke. I just hate to keep her at the Inn so late. And now that she's walking, I can't keep her in a stroller for long."

"It's no problem. See you at four."

"Bye." she said and left the diner.

Luke and Lorelai had become good friends over the past two and a half years when she and Chris had moved to Stars Hollow. Chris never really talked to him much, though. Occasionally, Luke would babysit Rory for them whenever they had to work late. He knew they were having financial difficulties, trying their best to save as much as they could and getting extra hours in at work.

Luke wasn't much of a kid person, but it was impossible for anyone to not like Rory. She was a good kid and hardly ever gave anyone any trouble. The most trouble she'd given Luke was when Lorelai had once given her too much candy and Rory had been bouncing off the walls. He adored this child and cared very much for her, as well as for her mother, and he always would.

Lorelai refused to get any help from her parents and didn't want Chris getting help from his parents, either. They both decided that they wanted to raise their daughter differently, away from the snotty society. So after Lorelai had Rory, they moved to Stars Hollow and both got jobs. Lorelai worked at the Independance Inn and Chris at a publishing company. They hadn't gotten married because Lorelai thought that it would just complicate things. They were young, struggling, and being married just wasn't the best thing right now.

xox

Lorelai sat Rory in her playpen behind the front desk where Mia was.

"Mommy?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Me want juice."

"Ok, here you go." Lorelai handed her her sippy cup filled with orange juice. "Mommy's gotta work now, but I'll be back to check on you, ok?"

Rory nodded, sucking on her sippy cup, and Lorelai kissed the top of her head and then went off to tidy up room ten.

xox

Lorelai was very popular among the town, and they all adored Rory. But Christopher remained a mystery to them. He wasn't that social among them all. Lorelai assumed that he was just busy with work and stressed out a little. She was stressed out too, but that didn't stop her from putting a smile on everyday and walking about as if she had the best life in the world.

She was very proud that she had come this far without any parental help, even though they were struggling. And the brightest light in her life was her daughter, whom she lived for. Her complete interest and focus was on Rory. But Lorelai could tell that this wasn't the life Chris wanted. She had told him that she didn't want him giving up everything just for them. She wanted him to finish school, go to college, start a career. But Chris being Chris ignored her and was now clearly not happy with it all, even though he knew that this was just as much his fault as it was hers.

But Lorelai didn't think of her daughter as a mistake. In fact, she thought of Rory as a blessing. A blessing that helped her get out of the hell hole she was living in. She wouldn't change anything for the world when it came to that little girl.

xox

"Mia I'm going to take my lunch break now."

"Ok honey, Rory's asleep. Would you like to leave her here?"

"No, no. It's ok. If she wakes up and I'm not there, it might scare her." she said, picking up her daughter carefully so as not to wake her.

She got into her jeep, strapping the sleeping toddler into her carseat, and drove to Luke's. When she got to the diner, she walked in and up to the counter.

"Hey," she whispered, Rory still asleep, "Chilli cheese fries and coffee please!"

"Salad for you, fruit for her. Got it." Luke said, jotting down the order.

"Luuuke!" she whisper-whined, sitting down on a stool.

"You've been working late all week and I know you aren't eating properly, which lowers your energy level. And with all that coffee you drink, you've already knocked off five years off your life. And I know all you give Rory is junk."

"Hey! We do to eat properly! And coffee isn't bad for you."

"Uh-huh. How about some herbal tea instead?"

Lorelai glared at him.

"One salad isn't going to kill you."

"A cup of coffee won't kill you."

"Uh, yeah, it will. Now you're getting a salad, so sit down, shut up, and do you want to put Rory in the play pen?"

"One: I'm already sitting down. Two: it's impossible for me to stay quiet. And three: I should wake her anyway so she can eat." she said, and shook Rory lightly.

Rory rubbed her eyes and opened them.

"Hey kid. You hungry?"

She nodded and yawned. Luke came over and sat a plate of salad, a plate of fruit, and some herbal tea in front of them. Lorelai looked at the food in disgust.

"Are you seriously going to make me eat this?"

"Yup." he said, enjoing watching her pick at the salad with her fork and giving it a funny look.

"You're enjoying every minute of this aren't you?"

"Yup."

"I hate you."

"Well, I was going to give you a slice of pie for dessert, but I guess now I won't." he teased.

"I'm sorry! Please let me have pie!"

"Eat your salad first."

"Fine, fine. You can tell me to eat this, but I doubt Rory will eat that fruit."

"Really? Hey princess," he said to Rory, "I've got some fruit for you."

He handed her a plastic fork and pushed the plate of fruit toward her. Rory smiled and started eating the fruit enthusiastically.

"Yum! Thank oos!" the two year old said to Luke who smiled at Lorelai.

Lorelai gapped at her daughter in horror.

"This is all your doing! You brainwashed my child!"

"You think I was gonna give her the junk you do when I'm watching her?"

"Evil. You've corrupted my daughter's mind."

"Ah jeez. Eat and shut up."

xox

At four, Lorelai came back to the diner to drop Rory off. Rory ran into the diner and hugged Luke's legs.

"Luuuke! Up!" she held her arms up to him.

"Thanks again Luke." Lorelai said.

"Stop thanking me. I told you it's no problem." he said, picking the little girl up.

"Well I appreciate it. Rory, you be good, ok? I love you."

"Ok mommy. I wuv you toos." she said, her head resting on Luke's shoulder and she waved bye.

Once Lorelai had left, Luke looked at Rory.

"Ok princess, what would you like to do?"

"Book!" she said happily.

"You got it." he took her upstairs and let her pick out a book from the bookshelf. He had kept a few childrens books in his apartment for whenever Liz visited with Jess and let Rory look at them when she stayed with him.

He sat with Rory and watched her look at the pictures, occasionally she would point at one and giggle. Books were the best way to occupy her. Kept her busy for hours.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Keep reading you guys! It gets even more interesting. Man, this is the present you guys receive for me drinking 6 cups of coffee and not being able to sleep. I've been writing this since 5:40 this morning and now it's 8:41. Well, I've also been working on chapter two. But, for those who read my other fics, don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I could never do that to you guys! Ok, so there's more to come if I get reviews. I just want to know it's worth to keep writing more.


	2. Smack!

At 8:30 that evening, Lorelai picked Rory up and took her home. Chris was still at work so she gave Rory a bath, put her to sleep, then went to bed as well. She was exhausted from the day.

xox

When Lorelai had left, Luke noticed she had left Rory's diaper bag there. He decided that he'd drop it by in the morning, she wouldn't need it tonight.

xox

The next morning, Lorelai woke up early to Rory crying. She sleepily crawled out of bed and went downstairs into her daughter's room.

"Rory, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Scary dream." she cried, burrying her face in her mothers shirt.

"It's ok babe. It's not real. I'm here." she said while holding her.

Chris walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Why is she crying?" he asked, half annoyed at being woken up.

"She had a bad dream."

Chris nodded and then went back upstairs. Lorelai watched him go, sighing. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She sometimes felt it would have been better if he had listened to her and hadn't given everything up for them.

"Come on kid. Let's get ready."

She got Rory dressed in a nice blue, spring dress and put her hair in pig tails. Rory's hair was curly, just like her mothers.

"Look at you, pretty girl! Why don't you play while mommy takes a shower. I'll be back down in a minute." she said and Rory smiled and started pulling out some of her toys.

Lorelai showered, put on her silky blue tank top and jeans, and fixed her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Chris sitting on the bed and staring at his hands.

"I lost my job." he said, not looking up at her.

"What?"

"I know, I know."

"Again? Chris, why does this keep happening?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." he said, getting up and walking downstairs. She followed him.

"This is the fourth time Chris."

"Lor, please."

"No. I want to know why you can't keep a job for longer than six months."

"Will you just shut up?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Yes, there is. You're always so miserable. I don't know what your problem is anymore."

"My problem is I'm tired! And I'm _sick _of working late!"

"Well I'm sorry! But we need the money Chris! You know that!"

"Damn it Lor! If you'd just let our parents help-"

"Don't. Don't even start with that. You know how I feel about that."

"Well then what the hell do you want us to do? We're gonna lose this house if we don't get the money!"

"I'm trying Christopher!"

"We wouldn't have to go through this if..." he started, but stopped.

"What? If what?" Lorelai started getting even angrier now.

"Nothing..."

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant and had Rory?"

Christopher stood in silence.

"I can't believe you! This is your _daughter_! How could you say that? I didn't get pregnant on my own you know!" she shouted.

"Just drop it!"

"No I don't want to drop it! I told you you didn't have to do this! I said I wanted you to go out and do all the things you wanted to! _You_ were the one who chose to stay with me and help me with our kid!"

"I know! Can you just shut the hell up now!"

"You better find a job Christopher! We're in enough trouble right now as it is!"

"I'm gonna find a damn job, so just drop it already!"

"When? Is it going to take you three months like last time? This isn't fair Chris."

Chris stepped up to her angrily and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I said drop it!" he growled.

"Let go of me! Ow! Chris that hurts!" she said, shocked by his behavior.

Instead he just tightened his grip.

"I didn't ask for this."

"Well it's happened and there's nothing we can do about it now! Ouch!" she tried getting away.

"I want us to do what your dad suggested and live with them."

"No!" she screamed.

"Yes!"

"I said no! I am _not_ moving back to my parents house! I don't want Rory living the life I ran away from, she'll just do the same thing."

"We are moving there, end of discussion. I've already talked to your dad."

"What! Christopher! Damn it! I'm happy here! I have a good job, a nice house, and I finally have _real_ friends."

"We moving there and that's that."

"No!" she tried jerking out of his grip, but he tightened it and pulled her in closer.

_Smack!_

He raised his hand and struck her across the face hard.

xox

Luke was standing outside of Lorelai's and Christopher's house. He was coming over to bring back Rory's diaper bag when he heard shouting from inside. He could see through the window Christopher grab Lorelai's wrist and start shouting at her. He watched as they fought and then he saw it. Christopher hit Lorelai right across the face hard.

Luke ran inside the house, which was unlocked, but he would have broken the door down if he had to. He ran into the kitchen and saw Lorelai with tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. She looked terrified, shocked, and hurt. Then he saw Rory, who had been watching the scene from her doorway, crying.

"Hey!" he snapped at Chris. "Get your hands off her!"

"What the hell are you doing here! Stay the hell out of this! It's none of your business!" he said, digging his nails into Lorelai's skin in anger. She winced and let out a small "Ow!"

"I said get your hands off her!" Luke yelled when he saw him hurt her again and stepped forward, closer to him.

"And who are you to tell me what and what not to do?"

"I'm serious. Let her go." he said warningly.

"Not until she agrees to my terms."

"She doesn't have to agree to anything you say or want. You don't own her." he said angrily.

"She _will_ agree." he said and turned his head sharply and gave Lorelai a look that only frightened her more.

Luke yanked him off her and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't leave her the hell alone I'm gonna make sure you pay for this." he warned in a voice that only Chris could hear.

Chris pushed Luke off him. "Whatever. I don't have to deal with this. I'm out. She's your responsibility now!" he shouted at Lorelai and walked out, slamming to door behind him.

They heard a car's engine and then the sound of it speeding off. Luke looked at Lorelai who was on the floor crying and rubbing her wrist. Then he saw Rory clutching the doorway, screaming and crying. Her face was red and wet from a heavy flow of tears. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"It's ok princess. Shh. Everything's gonna be all right." he said as she clung to his neck and carried her over to Lorelai.

He knelt beside her and put an arm around her. "Why don't you guys come to the diner. You can stay there. I don't want you being alone in case he comes back."

Lorelai nodded and Luke helped her up. He was pissed as hell that that creep did this to her. If Rory hadn't been watching, he would have hit him right then and there. They walked outside and he opened the door to let her in the passengers side of his truck. He handed Rory over to her and she took her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Luke got into the drivers seat and drove them the short distance to the diner.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

I hate Chris! Bastard... Hope you guys like it so far. More to come if I get reviews!


	3. Not on your own

When they got inside the diner, Luke led them upstairs into his apartment. Lorelai was still crying and so was Rory, who looked up at her.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah babe?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"Are you ok?"

Lorelai tried to smile a little. "I'm fine baby. Don't you worry."

"Ok mommy." she said and kissed her mothers nose, which made Lorelai laugh a little. She wiped the tears away from her daughter's face.

"Are you guys hungry? I can make you something." Luke offered.

"I'm fine. Rory do you want anything?"

"A cookie!"

Usually Luke would refuse to this request, especially this early in the morning. But he would make an acception this time. He went downstairs, because why would he keep cookies in his apartment, and came back up with two chocolate chip cookies and a sippy cup filled with milk from the diaper bag he still had .

"Here you go." he smiled at the toddler and handed her the cookies and sippy cup.

"Thanks." she smiled back, biting into the cookie.

Lorelai walked over to the playpen she had given Luke for when he babysat Rory and placed her in it and handed her a book.

"I'm just going to go wash my face..." she told Luke, pointing to the bathroom.

"Sure, go ahead." he said.

While she was in the bathroom, he made a bag of ice and when she came out he walked over to her.

"Here, put this on your face. It'll keep it from bruising." he said, sitting next to her on the bed and placing the icepack gently on her left cheek. There was still a very visible red mark where Christopher had hit her. It was just barely starting to bruise.

"Thanks." she said, holding the icepack in place.

"No problem. Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"I will be.. thanks for getting him off me.."

"Sorry I just barged in like that. I came to drop off Rory's diaper bag because you had left it here last night and I saw him hit you through the window and before I knew it I was in the house."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you came in. I don't know what got into him..."

"Um.. what happened.. if you don't mind my asking."

"It's ok. He told me he lost his job.. that's the fourth time now.. and we started fighting about that and how he needs to get another job fast. We are kinda having finacial problems... you know. And then he started going into how we wouldn't be in this situation if.. if I hadn't gotten pregnant. And then he tells me that he wants to move in with my parents and I said no, of course, and he told me he already spoken to my dad about it. I told him that I wasn't going to and that's when he... hit me... yeah..." she explained, looking at the carpet and wiping away fresh tears.

"This isn't your fault." he said softly. "You didn't get pregnant on your own."

"I know... I told him that. But it just made things worse. I told him when I found out, that I didn't want him throwing his life away because of it. But he decided to stick with us, and now he wants out... so... he took himself out..."

Right now, Luke wanted nothing more than to find this guy and tear him to pieces. How could he just walk out on his family? Abandon them? His own kid! Luke could never do that, no matter how hard it got. It hurt him to see them like this. Rory was too young to understand what was going on, but when daddy no longer shows up, she's going to realize he's gone for good. And it's not right, she shouldn't have to grow up fatherless. And Lorelai was now a single mother raising this kid all by herself.

_But she has the town, and me. _he thought.

"I'm on my own I guess." she said, looking over at her daughter and trying to figure out how she was going to do this alone.

"No you aren't. You have the town... and me." he said, looking at the floor and then at her.

Lorelai looked at him appreciatively. "Thanks Luke. That means a lot to me."

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Yeah.. well, you know.. it's no problem."

Lorelai laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say."

Luke was glad that he finally got her laughing again.

"What can I say? It's my line." he shrugged.

"Yeah, that and 'Ah jeez'." she teased.

He smiled and then they heard Rory shouting.

"Mommy! Out!" she was trying to get out of the playpen.

Lorelai walked over to her and lifted her out. "That better?"

"Yup!" she said, then "Mommy?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Where daddy?"

Lorelai didn't know how to respond to this. How do you tell your two year old daughter that her daddy walked out on them? She didn't know how to put it so she just said "Daddy had to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere else."

"Ok. Can I have offee?" she asked.

"Ah jeez. Don't tell me you let her have coffee?" Luke told Lorelai.

"I may have let her have a sip of mine once..." she said, trying not to laugh, knowing a rant was about to come on. Ranting Luke was always entertaining.

"Lorelai, you cannot give two year old coffee. It's unhealthy. You're lucky she didn't sprout another head. You are going to stunt that poor kids growth and she's going to be the shortest one when she starts school. Then she'll get made fun of. Do you really want that? And God forbid she become and addict like you. No, I'm not going to let that happen. She's not having coffee. Ever."

Lorelai laughed. "It's a little late for that. She's already tried it."

"Well that's the last time she'll have it."

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna stop me from giving it to her?"

"Tell Taylor and the rest of the town to stop selling coffee."

"Oh yes, 'cause that'll definitely work." she said sarcastically.

"No, she's not becoming some freakish addict like you."

"I am not a freakish addict!" she said in mock offense.

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not! And besides, she is her mother's daughter, so it's just natural that she loves coffee."

"No coffee." he said sternly.

"Pwetty pwease!" Rory begged, giving him the famous Lorelai pout.

"You taught her that, didn't you?" he asked, pointing an accusatory finger at Lorelai.

"What can I say? The kids gifted. She inherited all the great aspects of me." Lorelai smiled mischieviously.

"Ah jeez. Well, she's not getting away with it this time."

Lorelai gasped exaggeratedly. "I can't believe it! The famous pout is prone to Luke! Well almost, you've given in a few times."

Rory mocked her mother and gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Luke started laughing when he saw this. Would of made a perfect picture. Lorelai looked over at her daughter when Luke started laughing.

"Copy cat." she said and suck her tongue out.

"Copy cat." Rory mimmicked and stuck out her tongue as well. "So no offee?"

"No coffee for you young lady." Luke said.

"Can I have another cookie then?"

Luke looked at her a moment, willing himself not to give in.

"Give him the pout again baby." Lorelai whispered.

Rory gave him the pout again and Luke couldn't help but give in now.

"Fine, one more cookie."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands, proud of herself.

"Atta girl! You are definitely my daughter."

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Shout outs to Alyssa1120 for being the first to comment this fic! Thank you!


	4. It couldn't get worse than this

That night Lorelai had just gotten Rory to sleep and was holding her in her arms. She looked down at her daughter and several thoughts floated into her head.

_How am I going to do this? It's going to be very hard raising this little girl on my own. I know that's what I intended to do in the first place, but then Chris decided to help... and now I'm afraid I've gotten used to that. Granted, I did a lot of the work, with him being at work all the time or looking for work. But he was still there. He was someone to pick up the slack when I didn't feel like dealing with it. Oh God! The house... how am I going to pay for the house? It was hard enough coming up with the money even with the both of us and now it's just me... just me. Me and Rory._

Lorelai buried her head in her free hand. She didn't know what she was going to do. She very well couldn't come up with that money by herself before the rent was due. And going to her parents was _not _an option. Especially now. And that's when more thoughts came to her.

_Damn it! It's only about a matter of time before they find out what happened. And of course I'll be to blame. I can just hear it now: "You are throwing away your life Lorelai! You live in a town where the people are uncivilized and are of horrible society and background. I bet most of them don't even have a full high school education. Instead you could be living here, Christopher would have a job that is beyond just decent, and you would raise Rory to be a lovely young lady to society." she could hear her mothers annoying voice in her head. Over my dead body! That's what I ran from. Like I'd go back now._

Luke had walked into the apartment, having just closed up. He spotted Lorelai, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"You ok...?" he asked tentavily.

Lorelai looked up a little alarmed. She hadn't heard him come in. "What? Oh.. yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." she looked back down at Rory.

Luke walked over to her and picked up the sleeping child in her arms. He carried her over to the playpen where he had set up a palet of pillows and blankets and lay her down, covering her up. Then he walked back over to Lorelai and sat next to her on the couch. He could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot to deal with right now. A lot of figuring out to do." she told him, playing with her hands.

"Like what?"

Well, how I'm going to do this for one."

"What do you mean?"

"Rory. How I'm going to raise her on my own."

"I told you you aren't going to have to do it alone."

"I know. But.. I don't know. I don't want to have to rely on other people on something I can't do."

"You _can_ do this. It's just all so sudden and new, it'll take some adjustment."

Lorelai nodded her head. "Yeah... you're right. And I'm going to have to find a daycare, or a nanny, or something."

"Why?"

"Well, Chris would take her on certain days that I couldn't and I others. And now with him... gone... I can't just take her everyday to work with me. Like on days we have staff meetings, which are usually Wednesdays. And then day's I have to work late, which are usually Monday's or Thursday's, or sometimes both. And I'm applying for a promotion so I can get in a little more extra cash to help us out. It's just going to be a lot."

"So I'll take her." he shrugged.

"What?"

"I can take her the days you can't. She can stay here at the diner with me."

"No, Luke, I couldn't do that." she said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Having to cook, serve, and watch a two year old all at the same time is a lot of work. A lot, a lot."

"I did it yesterday."

"Well, yeah, but I just can't do that. You already do so much."

"It's really no problem Lorelai. She's a great kid. As long as you limit the pieces of candy down to two, then I think everything should be ok." he smiled.

Lorelai smiled back a little, remembering back to when she had given Rory too much candy. It had been right after Halloween and they had been going through her candy bag during lunch, right before she had dropped her off with Luke.

"Plus, why go through all that trouble spending more money than you already are on a daycare full of kids who eat mud, and have jam hands, or hire a nanny who you nothing about. For all you know she could be a psycho killer. When I could watch her for free?"

"You are a great guy Luke Danes. Not many people would do what you do."

"I like to help." he shrugged. "And she really is a sweet kid. She never gives me any trouble... accept that one time."

Lorelai laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lorelai shook her head slowly. "O..k. Yeah, that would be great. Thank you, again. Really."

She hugged him. He was a little take a back, but he loosened up and hugged her back.

"It's what I'm here for."

"Ugh, now the only problem is my parents."

"What about them?"

"Well, they're bound to hear about what happened sooner or later and when they do they will be calling me every single second of the day. 'What happened? Well, what are you going to do _now_? You can't positively raise her yourself!'" she immitated Emily. "And of course it will be all my fault."

"Surely not."

"Oh yes, no matter how many times Chris screwed up, it always was my fault. Including getting pregnant. Apparently I should have known and I did it all on purpose."

"Seriously?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke shook his head.

"That's not right. But you know what? Who cares. Screw them. You have a life of your own now and if you don't want to deal with them then you don't have to."

"You're right. So let them call. They'll only hate me for the rest of their lives. But what does that matter? I've already disappointed them before, multiple times. I don't care anymore. I came here to get away from them and all of the same damn issues everybody seemed to be living with days upon days on end."

This of course, wasn't the last problem. She still had the house to figure out. But that's the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. She'd just try to figure out something tomorrow.

Just then they heard Rory crying.

"No daddy! Bad daddy! No, no, no, no, no! Don't! Stop!" she cried, tossing and turning on her palet.

Worried, Lorelai went over to where her daughter was. Luke followed. They both knelt beside the playpen and Lorelai gently picked up the thrashing toddler.

"Rory? Rory, baby, wake up." she said, cradling her.

Rory snapped her eyes open. Her big, bright, blue ones looking into theirs.

"Hey princess. What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"Daddy hurt mommy! He make her cry!"

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. Just when Lorelai thought things couldn't get any worse.

"When hun?"

"He hit you. And then he push you." she said, clinging to her mother.

"Rory, your dad didn't push me."

"He did just now."

"In your dream?"

Rory nodded.

"Babe, it's not real. None of that really happened."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did! He hit you!" by now, Rory was standing in front of them. She stomped her foot in their footie pajamas on the ground angrily, shaking her head. The two adults looked at the little girl in shock. They'd seen her mad, but never this mad. This was a whole new side of her. But they couldn't really blame her.

Lorelai didn't know what to do. She just took her daughter in her arms and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her.

Rory's head was buried her mother's chest and cried, repeating the same thing over and over. "Daddy hurt mommy. Daddy hurt mommy."

"I think I know what might make her feel better."

"What?"

"Her stuffed chicken, Colonel Clucker. Would you mind staying with her while I run to the house and get him?"

"Not at all." he said, taking Rory from her.

"Thanks. I'll be right back Rory." she said kissing her head.

"Are you sure you want to go there alone? I could get it for you."

"It's ok. I'll probably have to tear her room apart looking for him."

"Ok.." he said, a little apprehensive at letting her go there alone after what happened.

Lorelai left the apartment and Luke looked down at a still crying Rory.

"Daddy hurt mommy." she cried.

"I know kiddo. But he won't ever hurt her again."

"Luke no hurt mommy." she said, wiping her face with her chubby little hand.

"Never." he said and smiled at her and watched as she started to drift back off to sleep.

xox

Lorelai walked over to the house and unlocked the door. She walked into the house and went into her daughter's room. She didn't exactly feel safe being there alone. Especially when she had to walk through the kitched where earlier's event had taken place.

She found what she was looking for, but decided she'd grab a few necessities while she was there, such as clothes and her toothbrush and all. She walked upstairs and into her room. There, standing at the dresser, was Chris.

Lorelai's heart was beating furiously, and she now wished she had just stayed at the diner. Chris heard Lorelai enter and looked at her. Immediately anger exploded inside him.

"Where the hell have you been!"

Lorelai was scared to death, but wouldn't let him see that.

"What does it matter?"

"It does matter!"

"Obviously not! You walked out on us!"

"That's it. You're coming with me. We're going to your parents so pack up." he said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward the dresser and taking out a bunch of her clothes.

"No!" she yanked her arm out of his.

"Yes you are." he said agressively.

"Fine." she said.

"What?" he asked, suprised.

"Fine. I said fine."

"Oh. Ok... good. Start packing." he said, shocked but glad she was finally giving in.

"Just let me grab some things."

He just nodded, continuing with his packing.

Lorelai grabbed an overnight bag. She walked into the bathroom, threw some things in. Then she walked back into the room and tossed in some clothes.

"I'm just going to go pack some of Rory's stuff. I'll be right back." she told him and walked out of the room.

She tried to walk calmly down the stairs. She went to Rory's room and tossed a few of her things in the bag, too. And that's when she made a run for it. She opened the door, shut it hastily behind her, and took off running as fast as she could, not looking back.

Chris heard the door slam and new instantly what she had done. He ran down the stair and out the front door. But it was too late. Lorelai was nowhere to be seen.

xox

Lorelai ran into the diner and into the apartment where she locked the door quickly behind her, panicking. Luke looked at her curiously. She was breathing hard, as if she had just run a mile, and she looked pale.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"Chris... at the house... had to make a run for it..." she panted, holding up the bag.

"What!"

Lorelai nodded her head. Luke got her a glass of water and she drank it gratefully.

"No tell me slowly. What happened?"

"I went to Rory's room and got the chicken and thought I'd grab a few other things while I was there. I went up to the room and there was Chris, packing his stuff."

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know... but he saw me and then started asking me where I was and all. And then we got into a fight and he grabbed my arm and told me to pack my stuff, that we were going to my parents house. I said no and he started screaming, so then I said yes."

"You what!"

"Wait, let me finish. So I said fine, and told him I was going to pack some stuff. I grabbed this overnight bag and started putting things in it. Then I told him I was going to pack some of Rory's things too. I walked downstairs, threw her things in, and ran out of the door. But I think I might have slammed the door on the way out an he might have run after me... I don't know... I didn't look back."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No... just grabbed my wrist. It doesn't hurt much."

But Luke could see the dark red mark in the shape of his hand. The guy could be really strong when he wanted to. And this just pissed Luke off even more.

"Does he know you're staying here."

"No, no. I wouldn't tell him that." she said, finally starting to calm down.

"And you don't know if he followed you here?"

"No... but I doubt it. I ran as fast as I could."

"Did you do track in school?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood and take the fear away from her.

Lorelai laughed. "As if. But I did join a gym after Rory was born to lose the pregnancy weight."

"And did you ever go?"

"God no! I was way to fat." she said and he laughed.

Lorelai went over to the bed and sat the bag down. She dug in it until she found Colonel Clucker. She walked over to Rory and placed it under her arm. Rory, asleep, snuggled with it.

"How long's she been asleep?"

"Since a few minutes after you left."

"She ok?"

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine."

"Think she'll have anymore dreams?"

"Not tonight." he said, thinking about what he had told the little girl earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just think I pretty much reassured her that you would be ok."

"Oh.. ok. Thanks." she smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna change into my pj's." she said.

"Ok. You can have the bed."

"No, I can take the couch."

"And listen to you complain about back aches, and neck aches, and all these other aches that don't exist aches tomorrow? No, I think I'll be taking the couch tonight." he laughed.

"Fine, fine. If you must." she "surrendered" and went to get changed.

When she came back out, she found the bed already ready for her to sleep in. Luke was laying on the couch, looking over at the playpen.

"Did she wake up again?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no. Just making sure she's ok and not tossing about like earlier."

"Ok. Thanks for letter us stay here tonight Luke."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai got into bed and turned out the light.

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai."


	5. Luke's little twin

Luke's alarm went off at 5:00 that morning. He had forgotten to reset it so he wouldn't wake the girls. He was only half successfull. Lorelai, miraculously, slept through the alarm. Rory on the other hand, woke up at once.

"Off! Off!" she yelled at the alarm clock.

Luke got up off the couch and went to turn the alarm off.

"Sorry kiddo. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's otay." she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You can go back to sleep." he said to her.

"Me no sleep no more."

"You sure? It's really early."

"Me sure. Up!" she reached up for him.

Luke walked over to her and picked her up. "You hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Whatcha wanna eat?"

"Umm... fruit!"

"That's my girl." he smiled. _**My **girl? Sounds right though..._

Rory smiled back at him.

"I'm going to get ready real fast and when I'm done, I'll get you some fruit and apple juice. How does that sound?"

"Otay."

"Don't wake your mommy. She's tired, ok?"

"I won't." Rory whispered, showing how quiet she could be.

"Good girl. I'll be back."

He placed her back in the playpen and took a shower and got dressed. When he came out he got Rory ready.

"What would you like to wear today?" he asked her, placing out various outfits.

"This!" she said, pointing to a pink shirt and a pair of jeans with a pink flower pattern around the waist.

"Ok, lets get you dressed." he got her dressed and folded her pj's and placed them in the bag Lorelai had brought. "You ready for fruit and apple juice?"

"Yup, yup."

"Ok, let's go." he picked her up and she took off his baseball hat and put it on her head backwards. It was of course way to big for her, but she just laughed.

"I Luke!"

Luke laughed at her. "You're getting the immitation down pretty good so far."

He carried her downstairs and sat her in a high chair and got her her breakfast.

Lorelai had thought she heard giggles downstairs, and the seemed to be coming from Rory. She got out of bed and took a shower and then got dressed. She headed downstairs and found Rory giggling again. Luke had reached across the counter and was tickling her.

"Hey." she said.

Luke and Rory turned to face Lorelai.

"Mommy! Want fruit?" Rory offered, holding up a forkfull of watermelon.

Lorelai looked at her daughter sadly. "My poor child's mind has been fooled around with."

Luke rolled his eyes at her. "You're a nut. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm... pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. And how early is it? The diner isn't even open yet."

"5:45" he told her.

"Ugh! Way, way too early."

"You can go back to bed if you want."

"No, no, once I'm up, I'm up." she sat next to Rory. "And you missy, need to stop eating that stuff. It's bad for you."

"It healthy."

"No, it bad." she told her daughter, trying to look serious.

"Luke? Fuit bad?" Rory asked.

"What? Lorelai! Stop that. Don't tell her fruit is bad." he told Lorelai, who smiled cheekily. "And no, princess, fruit is not bad. Fruit is good for you."

"Mommy lie! Oooo you in twouble now!"

Lorelai laughed. Whenever Rory lied to her, which was probably twice in her life, she would have to go to time out.

"Luke! Mommy lie! She need to go to timeout." Rory told him.

Luke laughed. "I think you're right Rory. Lorelai, go upstairs. You're getting fruit and juice now."

"What! I don't think so!"

"Then I think Rory deserves something as an apology."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Bayball cap!" Rory shouted enthusiastically.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup! I Luke!"

Lorelai laughed. "What?"

"She took my hat earlier and put in on her head and said she was me." Luke explained.

"Ohh! You want to be Luke?"

Rory nodded her head.

"Well, I think we can arrange that." Lorelai said, a plan already formulating in her head.

"I don't like the sound of that." Luke told her.

She just grinned, starting to have fun with her plan.

"And I don't like the look you're giving me either." he said.

"Oh don't worry, I think you'll like it."

"What will Luke like, mommy?" Rory asked.

"You up for a little shopping today Rory?"

Rory clapped her hands and smiled.

"Ok, take a break from whatever cruel, nutty idea formulating in your head and eat." he told her, placing her plate and coffee in front of her.

xox

Later that day, Lorelai walked downstairs.

"We'll be back Luke." Lorelai told him.

"Bye bye." Rory waved to him from over her mother's shoulder.

"See you guys later." he told them, serving a customer his food.

They walked out of the diner and Patty and Babette came up to him and sat at the counter.

"Sooo, Luke?"

Luke gunted in response, not wanting to deal with the two most nosiest people in town.

"Was that Lorelai and that little angel of hers that just came down from your apartment?" Babette asked.

"Mhmm."

"And did she say she'd be back?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Point?" he asked, setting down his note pad, putting his hands on the counter, and looking at them.

"Are they staying here?" Miss Patty questioned.

"Maybe." he started sorting his receits.

"Did something happen with her and Christopher?" asked Babette.

"It's not my place to say anything. If she wants to tell you, she will." he told the two women, then warned, "And don't go asking her either."

"Ohh! So something _did_ happen. Is she ok?" asked Miss Patty.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than to tune in on other peoples lives?" he sighed. "Look, I'm busy right now, so if you don't mind, I have customers to serve."

He walked around the counter and over to a table, taking a the person's order.

xox

Lorelai walked in, Rory in one arm and a shopping bag in the other.

"Lucas!" she shouted, "We're back."

"Hey." he said. "And don't call me Lucas. You know I hate that. What did you guys buy?"

"You'll see. We'll be back." she walked upstairs and out of sight.

A few minutes later Rory ran down the stairs, followed by Lorelai, and over to Luke.

"I Luke!" Rory shouted, smiling at him.

Luke looked down at the little girl and laughed, rolling his eyes at Lorelai. Rory was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, matching the one Luke had on, and a backwards blue baseball cap to top it off.

"Yes you are." he said and picked her up.

"Ok, picture time!" Lorelai said, holding up a camera.

"No." he told her.

"Aw, come on!" she whined.

"No."

"Too bad."

"Lorelai."

"It's one picture Luke. It''l be over with within a flash, literally."

"Fine. But one picture _only_."

Lorelai smiled. "Ok, smile!"

Rory and Luke smiled as a flash went off.

"Aw, that was cute. Hey, I have to run to the Inn for an hour to fill in for someone. They are one person short and Mia wanted to know if I'd come. Would you mind watching Rory?"

"Not at all. She can be my little helper. Isn't that right princess?" he asked Rory.

"Yup! I help!"

"Yeah, I mean, she already has the uniform." Lorelai teased.

Luke glared at her. Rory looked at him, then, copying him, she turned to her mother and glared at her too. Lorelai burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'll be back."

She left the diner and Rory asked. "I take orders too?"

"Sure." he said, handing her a notepad and pencil.

He put her down and they walked over to a table where two tourist where sitting.

"What would you like?" he asked them.

"A cheeseburger, please." the man said.

"And I'll have a turkey sandwich." said the woman.

Luke jotted the order down. Rory was standing beside him, scribbling into her notepad just as she saw Luke doing.

"Oh, Mark, would you look at that!" the woman said, pointing to Rory. "She's copying her daddy. And she's dressed like him, too. Isn't that just precious? You have an adorable daughter." she said to Luke. "She looks just like you."

"Wha-? Oh, oh, no.. no-" he started to explain, but was cut off by Ceaser.

"Luke! Order's up!"

Instead, Luke just nodded, smiled, and walked off.

"Come on cutie. We've got work to do."

"Otay!" she said and followed him.

_Rory my daughter? And she thought she looked like me? I guess I can see where she got that impression. I guess if I saw a guy my age walking around with a little two year old I would think the same thing. Not many people have baby sisters at age twenty. And she's also dressed like me. And she has blue eyes and brown hair, and I have blue eyes and brown hair... funny how that worked out._

xox

Lorelai was at the Inn and was getting ready to leave. She walked into the lobby and saw Chris standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. a little taken a back.

"Why did you run off? Where are you staying?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Chris, go." she told him, taking a step back.

"I want to know where it is you are staying. Here?"

"Where I'm staying is my business." she said, grabbing her jacket off of the coat rack.

"It's my business, too!"

"Really? How! _You_ walked out on _us_. Rory's no longer you're responsibility, just like you wanted. You took yourself out, so now it stays that way. You stay away from us and the house! Got it!" she hissed.

"Hey, that house is still mine. I helped pay for it, damn it. It's under _our_ name."

"Well all of that is going to change. You're no longer apart of this family Christopher. You can't handle this and you obviously don't want to. I don't want _my _child being raised by a father, if you can even call yourself that, who doesn't even love or want her. So you have a week to take you and your damn stuff somewhere else. After that, I don't _ever_ want to see you again!"

Christopher stormed out and Lorelai left as well. She got into her jeep and drove to the diner, not realizing that Chris was following her.

xox

Lorelai entered the diner and saw Rory in her high chair eating applesauce. She walked over and kissed her daughters head. Luke was in the kitchen cooking.

Christopher saw her walk into the diner. It occured to him that this was where she had been staying. He was pissed off now. He couldn't believe that she chose staying _here_, in a _diner_, over staying with her parents. Then he spotted Rory, who was wearing a very odd outfit. A plaid shirt and backwards baseball cap.

_She dressed her like him! What the hell is wrong with her?_

He entered the diner and walked over to where she stood. Lorelai looked up and saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Can't you get it through your head that I _don't_ want to be around you? Will you just leave us alone, damn it!"

"Daddy go!" Rory said to him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Me no want daddy here!"

"What the hell? What the hell did she just say that for!" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at Lorelai.

"What did you expect? You think after she saw what you did that she would still think of you as some kind of great hero? She's scared to death of you, Chris."

"Leave!" Rory shouted to him.

Chris had had enough. He took Rory out of her high chair roughly and she screamed. Luke heard the scream and ran out of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" he shouted.

"Ow! Let go! Off! Off!" the toddler cried.

Lorelai tried grabbing her away from him, but he held on tighter, hurting Rory even more.

"I'm not leaving here until you come with me." he said warningly.

"Get the hell out of here!" Luke said to him, coming over.

"And who do you think you are? This is my daughter and Lorelai is going to listen to what I say!"

"No! Go! You hurt me. Daddys no supposed to hurt. You not a daddy! Me no want you to be my daddy!" Rory's face was wet with tears and red.

"Give her to me! You're hurting her!" Lorelai shouted, still trying to grab her daughter.

Luke stormed over to Chris and Rory held her arms out for him. Being stronger than Lorelai, it was easier for him take her away. Rory clung to his neck tightly.

"I warned you to stay away from them." he said in a threatening voice.

"This is mine and Lorelai's business and I'm not going."

"You will to go. And by God if you ever lay a hand on this child or her again, I _will_ make sure you don't get away with it, if you get my gist."

"Honey, I think you better leave." Miss Patty said, the whole diner having seen what was going on. She had walked over to Chris and was now standing in front of him, giving him and intimidating look. Nobody ever messed with her, she could beat you like you've never been beat before.

Chris looked around at all the people staring at him. Each and everyone of the townspeople in there was glaring at him.

"Son, we really don't want to have to make you leave. But if you don't, we most certainly will." said a man who was standing on his feet, looking like he was ready to throw him out.

"I'll be back for my stuff." he said angrily to Lorelai, who was crying. He left the diner and they all watched him drive off, obviously in the direction of Lorelai's house. Instantly there was an eruption of chat.in the diner, all talking about what just happened.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. I would have on Sunday, but my internet was down and I just got it back up about 30 minutes ago. The good new is that I've written the next 4 chapters! You guys are seriously lucky! I _hardly ever _update this soon. And I don't write this many chapters in one week. But I've just gotten a lot of inspiration for this story. Ok, but here's the bad news: I'm not posting all the written chapters up yet. I'm only doing a few at a time, because I have to keep you interested. But you will get them! And thank you guys SO much for the reviews! I love them!


	6. Hurt

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Luke told her, leading her behind the curtain.

They entered the apartment and Luke led Lorelai to the bed. She sat down and he sat beside her, still holding Rory.

"It hurt." Rory cried.

"What hurts?" both adults asked.

"It hurt." Rory said, pointing to her sides where Chris had held her.

Luke lifted her shirt to reveal a bruise on either side of her. Lorelai gasped.

"Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Luke said to himself.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Lorelai said, bending over and hugging her daughter.

"It not mommys fault. You no hurt me." Rory said, still crying.

"There's an icepack in the freezer. You might want to get that, it'll help." Luke told her.

Lorelai got up and went to go get the icepack. She came back and placed it on one of the bruises.

"No! Cold!" the toddler said, pushing the icepack away.

Luke kissed the top of her head. "Come on kiddo, it's going to help you."

"Nooo."

"Let's just give her a bath and put her to bed instead. I'll get her stuff if you can get the bath running." Lorelai said and Luke nodded.

He carried Rory into the bathroom and ran warm water.

"You ok princess?"

"It still hurt."

"I know. But we won't let that happen again, ok?"

"Pinky pwomise?" she asked, holding out her pinky like she did with her mother when they did this.

"Pinky promise." he said, wraping his pinky around her tiny one.

Lorelai was standing in the doorway and saw the whole scene. She smiled as she saw Luke pinky promise with her daughter. He really was a great guy and he did a lot for them. She didn't know what she'd done to get so lucky.

"Ready for a bath Rory? I brought the bubbles. I know you like bubble baths." Lorelai said.

"Yay!" she said, getting excited.

They bathed Rory and laughed as she splashed around. She grabbed a handfull of bubbles and put it on Lorelai's nose and blew them off. In turn, Lorelai did the same to Rory, who laughed. Luke watched, amused by the interaction between the two.

They finished bathing her and got her into her pj's. Lorelai combed her hair and then placed her in the playpen.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you otay?"

Lorelai smiled and placed a hand on her daughters cheek. "I'm ok hun."

"Otay. I wuv you."

"I love you, too kid. Night." she said, kissing her head.

Rory turned on her side, but then said, "Ouch."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. Try to sleep on your back tonight ok?"

Rory nodded, clung to her Coloner Clucker, and closed her eyes. Lorelai got up and sat on the couch. Luke brought over a cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks." she said.

"Oh, you got bubbles on your cheek." he said, laughing. He reached over and wiped them off with his thumb.

_Her skin is so soft._ he thought.

"Thanks." she laughed and said again.

"So, are you ok?"

Lorelai looked down at the coffee cup in her hands.

"I don't know... He just keeps coming back. And he's going to be here the rest of the week."

"Why?"

"I told him he had a week to move him and his stuff out."

"Ohh."

"Yeah. He's starting to use the excuse that he helped pay for the house."

"Damn. He just doesn't want to give it up, does he?"

"Apparrently not, which is absurd to me seeing as he was the one who said he didn't want to do this anymore."

"Well that's his loss. If he can't see he's walked away from something great he had, then he doesn't deserve it."

Lorelai smiled shyly.

"And you guys can stay here as long as you need to." he told them.

"I might take you up on that and stay the rest of the week if you don't mind. I really don't want Rory around him after what he did."

"Of course you can stay. And I don't want either of you being around him. I can't believe he did that." he shook his head angrily.

Lorelai went over to a sleeping Rory and lifted her nightgown up. She wanted to see more closely the bruises she had. Luke had come over beside her.

"Why would he do this?" she asked softly, running a hand lightly over the bruises.

"I wish I knew so I could answer that for myself."

"I really thought that when he decided to help out that he cared. That he really wanted to do this. I thought he loved us." she said, a tear running down her cheek and she swiped it away with her hand.

Luke was at a loss for words. He hated that the two most loving people he knew were going though something as horrible as this. He really started wishing he had hit Chris earlier and also when he saw him hit Lorelai. But he didn't want to scare Rory and introduce her to even more violence than she had seen already.

He put his arm around her. "Hey, there's someone else out there. Someone else who _will_ love you and Rory. Maybe even somebody already does."

"Yeah, like who?" she asked, not believing it.

_Like me. _he thought.

"Someone." he said, smiling. "Trust me."

"Well I hope you're right." she wiped her eyes.

"I am." he said, nudging her, making her smile.

"You always find a way to cheer me up Luke Danes."

"I try." he said.

"Well, you're pretty good at it.."

"Mommy!" Rory screamed.

Lorelai and Luke looked down at Rory, whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Hey, mommy's right here." Lorelai said, shaking her awake.

"Mommy!" she reached her arms out.

Lorelai picked her up and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"What's wrong babe?"

"We get hurt." she told her.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Rory nodded.

"What happened?"

"We were at home and he came and he hurt us. You no wake up. You had to see doctor and me hurt, too."

_God, these dreams just keep getting worse. At first they were just about little things like the boogey man, but ever since yesterday's incident, they've been about Chris. They are getting more violent as well._ Lorelai thought.

"Sweetie, I'm awake and I'm not hurt."

"Then why you have blue mark on your arm and face?" she ask, pointing to Lorelai's bruises. They were light, but still visible.

"Babe, mommy's fine. I promise."

"Mommy lie."

"Come on Rory, it was just a nightmare. Lay down and go to sleep, it's late." she told her.

"Go to timeout!" Rory said, standing up and pointing at towards the corner.

Luke scratched his head, hiding his face as he tried not to laugh at what Rory just did.

"Bedtime." Lorelai layed her down on the palet. "And I'm fine hun, really. Your dad's not going to hurt us."

"He not my daddy!"

Lorelai sighed. Rory obviously wasn't going to give up.

"Here, give her to me." Luke said and Lorelai handed her over.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Mommy lying. She hurt."

"Yeah, but she'll be ok. Your mom's tough, and so are you." he said, bouncing her up and down.

"We are?" she asked.

"Sure, all Gilmore girls are."

"Are we super heroes?"

"You bet. Cape and all. Just like in that book we read."

Rory smiled. "So mommy be ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be just fine." he assured.

"Otay." she said and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Ok young lady, it's way past your bed time." he layed her back down and pulled the covers over her.

"Night night." Rory said.

"Goodnight."

"Night angel." Lorelai kissed her and got up.

"Well why didn't she believe me when I told her that?"

"Told her what?" Luke asked.

"That I would be fine."

"Actually, you said you _are_ fine, not you _would be_ fine."

"Point?"

"Point is, she has a point. You aren't fine, and that's understandable. But you will be fine." he told her.

"I don't want her to think I'm not ok."

"You aren't ok."

"But I don't want her knowing that."

"She does, she may be young, but she can see it."

Lorelai put her head in her hands. She didn't want to scare her daughter, having her think that something was wrong with her mother. Then, something came to her.

"You don't think he's done anything like this to her before, do you?" she asked Luke, looking up.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I don't know... but for the past two weeks she's been having nightmares. She just told me that in the dreams, a man kept coming after her. I... I assumed she was talking about the boogey man or something.

"Has she told you anything about him?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"I'm going to ask her." she said, walking towards the playpen.

"Wait, Lorelai, ask her in the morning. It's late and she's sleeping."

"No, I have to know." she picked Rory up and stroked her cheek.

Rory yawned and opened her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Hey angel. Mommy needs to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, ok?"

Rory nodded.

"Has daddy ever hurt you before?"

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Mwuhahahaha! Cliffhanger! So.. has Chris hurt Rory before? Tune in to the next upcoming chapter to find out!


	7. Secrets Revealed

Rory looked at Lorelai, but didn't say anything.

"Honey, tell me."

"I not supposed to tell."

"Oh my God." Lorelai whispered, already knowing the answer. "Rory, it's ok, you can tell me."

"It a secret."

"I won't tell anybody."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." she said, wrapping her pinky around Rory's.

Rory nodded.

"When baby? When did he hurt you?"

"Two Fwiday's ago." she said, holding up two little fingers.

"The Friday he took you to the park?"

"We no go to park like he pwomise."

"What did he do honey?"

"He was asleep and I was thirsty, so I got a juice box, but it spilt on the floor. I waked him up and he get mad. He gwab my arm and shake me and yell. I was suppose to ask if I needed something. Then he say I not suppose to tell you or I get in big, big twouble."

Lorelai was angry, very angry.

"This happened two weeks ago?"

Rory nodded her head.

"Is that why you've been having scary dreams? Is daddy the man who came after you?"

"Yes, and I no want him to be my daddy no more!"

Lorelai held the little girl close to her.

"I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me anything. Always tell mommy if something like that happens, ok?"

"Otay. Am I in twouble?" she asked, looking at the two adults.

"Oh, no Princess. It's good you told us." Luke said, stroking her hair.

"Mommy's not going to let him ever touch you again. Don't you worry. Go back to sleep babe." Lorelai told her.

Rory closed her eyes and Lorelai rocked her to sleep. She looked at Luke.

"Did you have any idea this happened?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. "She did have a bruise on her arm, but he told me she ran into the coffee table... damn him!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue. But one thing is for sure: I'm never letting him see her again." she said. "God, this is bad. I don't want her growing up fatherless, but I can't let her near him. This is so unlike him... or so I thought. He never used to be this way. We've been fighting for a while, but he still never got violent... at least not with me. Until now that is. I hate this."

"I know." he said. "And this isn't fair to you guys. You shouldn't be living this life of fear."

"When will this nightmare end!" she asked angrily.

"It will. In a week he'll be gone for good and you won't ever have to deal with him again."

"Yeah, unless he keeps coming back."

"He won't. Now get some sleep. It's been a long day for you both."

Lorelai drank the rest of her coffee and then went over to the bed. She got in and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight." he said.

After a while, she fell asleep. He, however, did not. He stayed awake, thinking about all that had gone on. He remembered Chris driving away in the direction of Lorelai's house. He looked over, makings sure both girls were asleep. He got up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

xox

Chris was in his room, well, Lorelai's room now, packing his stuff away when he heard the doorbell ring. Curious as to who would be ringing the doorbell at this time of night, he went downstairs and opened the door.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"What the hell is your problem! Hurting a little girl like that, you're own daughter!" Luke yelled. "And then telling her she's going to get in trouble if she tells anyone!"

"Hey man, my life isn't easy! You don't have to work late at night and then come home and take care of a kid! I was tired and I was angry. I constantly have to watch her. Every move she makes. I'm young and I shouldn't have to deal with this! I want to see the world! Have a _life_! Both Lorelai and I need a _life_! She's the one who threw it away when she decided to keep the baby. The only reason I stayed was because my _parent's _wanted me to do '_what was right_'. They didn't want to be humiliated by society. And if you have a problem with that, then fuck you!"

Chris felt the sudden sensation of having the breath knocked out of him and a nauseus feeling taking him over. He doubles over, clutching his stomach.

"Don't you talk about her like that! She did what was right by keeping that baby! She had a responsibility and took it without even thinking about what she wanted. Her life is about Rory, her life _is_ Rory. And you know what she tells me? That that little girl is the best thing that happened to her. She's not letting the problems she has from loving that child. She gave you a _choice_. She didn't _make_ you stay. She was perfectly fine with doing this all on her own. And you know what? She will be fine doing this all on her own. She doesn't need you anymore. You can have your life now. But I'll tell you this: you're walking away from the two best things _in_ your life and there's no coming back now. They don't want anything to _do_ with you anymore! You stay the hell away from them and this town! Got it!"

Luke stormed off, leaving Chris bent over, one hand on his stomach, the other resting on the doorway. It felt good to finally give Chris a piece of his mind.

When he got home, he found the two girls just as he left them. Both were sleeping peacefully. He lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

xox

The next morning, Luke made the girls breakfast while Lorelai got ready for work. He didn't mention what he'd done the night before. Lorelai was pretty quiet that morning, not saying much, and Rory was still asleep.

Lorelai came out of the bathroom and went over to Rory.

"Baby wake up. We have to eat and then go." she said, waking her up.

"It's ok. She can stay with me today." Luke told her.

"Are you sure? I have to work late tonight."

"We already discussed this. I'm going to be watching her on days you work late. And anyway, you're staying here the rest of the week. It only make sense to leave her here."

"I wanna stay." Rory told Lorelai.

"Ok, then. Come on, time for breakfast." she got Rory dressed and fed.

"You be good today, ok?" she said.

"I will." rory replied.

"Ok, bye hun." she kissed Rory goodbye. "Thanks Luke."

She smiled and walked out of the apartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid." Luke said.

"And town!"

"Yes, and this crazy town. Come on." he said, lifting her out of the high chair and carrying her downstairs to open up the diner.

xox

Lorelai was going from room to room picking up. She was currently in room 12 making the bed when one of the maids walked in.

"Lorelai, Mia wants to see you in her office." she said.

"Oh, uh, ok."

Lorelai finished making the bed and then walked to Mia's office. She was a bundle of nerves.

_Did I do something wrong?_ she thought.

She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Mia said.

Lorelai entered the room hesitantly.

"Lorelai! Oh good, you're here. Hello." Mia smiled and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Please, sit down."

Lorelai sat down in the chair, placing her hands in her lap.

"Ok, lets get down to business, shall we?"

Lorelai nodded her head.

"I've been watching your progress over the past few weeks. I have to say, I'm very impressed. You're time management skills are remarkable. And multitasking is no issue with you. You're able to work proffessionally while caring for a child at the same time. How is Rory by the way?"

"She's doing well."

"That's good. I hope to see her soon." Mia smiled. She was like a grandmother to Rory. "Anway, I understand you are running for the position of assistant manager?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well congratulations Lorelai, you've earned the title."

"Really!" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Although you are young, you are the best candidate. You work ten times harder than anyone else here."

"Oh, Mia, thank you!" Lorelai stood up and hugged her. "You honestly don't know how much this means to me."

Mia laughed and hugged her back. "You're most cerainly welcome. Enjoy your last day as a maid, because as of tomorrow, you'll be starting a whole new position."

"I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't, that's why I chose you. Before you know it, you'l be running the place." she smiled.

"Thank you again." Lorelai said and left the room.

xox

An hour later, Lorelai was straightening up the lobby when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily said.

_Oh God, it's Satan come alive. _Lorelai thought.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What is wrong with you? Kicking poor Christopher out like that."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and began to walk off.

"Don't you walk away from me, young lady! Why would you do such a thing? He si the father of your child!"

"What poor, pathetic story did he feed _you_?" she asked, annoyed.

"He said you two had a fight and you kicked him out and told him you didn't want him around you and Rory anymore."

"Oh, we had a fight, all right." she said, her back still to her mother.

"So what? How bad could it be? What happened?"

Lorelai whipped around angrily.

"What happened to your face?" Emily asked, referring to Lorelai's bruise.

"_This_ is what happened, mother!" Lorelai said angrily, pointing to her bruise. "And that. He hit me and grabbed me."

She held up her bruised wrist to her mother's face. Emily looked at her in shock.

"And he didn't stop there either. Rory's got bruises on both sides of her stomach."

"He hurt Rory?"

"Yes, he did. Twice."

"But, I don't understand... Chris was always such a nice-"

"Oh, save it mother!" Lorelai cut her off. "Chris isn't the perfect boy you and dad think he is. The fact that he hurt me and my child prove's that. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

With that, Lorelai walked away, leaving Emily standing there in the lobby.

_Way to ruin my great day, mother._

xox

At 9:30 that night, Lorelai walked into the apartmen. Luke was on the couch holding a sleeping Rory.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi." she said, smiling. "She just go to sleep?"

"Yeah, she had another dream."

"Oh, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Was she good today?"

"She's good everyday."

Lorelai laughed, "She has her bad moments."

"Not with me." he laughed. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes, I am." she smiled. "I got the promotion! I'm the new assistant manager!" she said excitedly.

"Really? Lorelai, that's great!"

"I know, I really wanted it."

"Well, you deserve it. You've been working hard for it."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. "I start tomorrow."

"Well, congratulations." he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you. This is really good. I can finally go easier on myself. I'll have more time to spend with my kid. And now I won't lose the house."

"Lose the house?"

"Oh... yeah. Well, Chris and I were having touble paying for the house and then he left and I didn't think I'd be able to pay the next payment. I was afraid I'd lose it."

"Wow, that must have been scary."

"Very scary. But I won't have to worry about that now. God, this is a huge weight lifted off my shoulders." she took Rory out of Luke's arms and carried her to the playpen, laying her down.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day."

"Oh, yes, it was great. At least until my mother showed up."

_Uh oh. Not good. If there's one thing Lorelai can't stand, it's her parents._ Luke thought.

"Your mom came to the Inn?" he asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"What did she want?"

"To know why I kicked Chris out." she said, sitting beside him again.

"Ohh."

"Yeah, he fed her some lame story about how we had a little fight and aI kicked him out and forbid him from seeing us. Which is true. But the fight wasn't just little. And he made it all seem so small."

"So, basically he made it seem like he was the good guy?"

"Pretty much."

"So, what happened?"

"I told her what happened and then she started going on about how she didn't understand, that he'd always been such a good kid. But, I didn't feel like putting up with it, so I told her off and walked away."

"Perfect way to ruin your day."

"I know, that's what I thought. But I'm not going to let her get to me. After all this drama, finally something good comes along."

"Yeah, this day should be about you. You should be happy."

"I am happy. I'm on my way to fullfilling my dream of running my own Inn."

"At this rate, that dream just might come true."

"I hope so. And now you'll only need to take Rory Tueday's and Thursday's."

"You sure? I have no problem keeping her."

"I'm sure. You're a sant, taking her like this."

"I'm not a saint."

"Ok, you're a God."

"Ah jeez."

Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai laughed.


	8. Birthday Girl

**A/N: **Hey you guys. Ok, in some of my reviews, you guys have been telling me things that are bugging you. Well, I'll explain some things. I know it took Lorelai 11 years to save for a house, but in the fic Chris helped out a lot. Plus, in my mind, they were secretely saving a lot of money and took all that was in their savings account (college savings the rents put in for them) which helped a lot, too. And I know Luke isn't that compassionate. Trust me, he won't always be. He's just trying to be supportive for Lorelai. And I know Lorelai would have fought back when Chris was being a jerk, but, guys, come on, who thinks strait at 5:30 a.m.? I had NO sleep for 36 HOURS! So, I admitt, it was a little OOC. I can go back and change it if you'd like. Make's no difference to me. And I know Lorelai wouldn't be bumped to assistant manager so soon, but it had to work out for the fic. And I hate Chris with a fiery passion, so that is why he is a jerk in this fic. One last thing to keep in mind: this story isn't exactly based on the show. It's my version of what it would be. Just like the other million stories out there about how GG started out. Fanfiction is taking the story and writing it the way you, or I, would want it. This is the way I want it. I love all you guys who read, by the way! And there's gonna be more drama and a little Chris ahead. And I don't wanna hook LL up so soon. I made that mistake in my last fic. Anyway, enjoy!

xox

A few weeks passed by and Lorelai fell into a comfortable routine. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's she'd take Rory to work with her. Tuesday's and Thursday's she'd take her to Luke's. And every morning they would eat breakfast at the diner.

Rory loved the days she stayed with Luke. She loved the hustle and bustle of the diner and Luke spoiled her, too. Occassionally, she'd want to dress like Luke, so Lorelai bought her two more flannel shirts in red and green. Lorelai thought it was amusing when she walked into the diner and saw the two looking exactly alike with Rory copying whatever Luke did.

Luke played a big role in their lives. Lorelai and Rory were very much loved in the town, but Luke was closest to Lorelai's age. At least the only one close enough to her age that didn't freak her out, such as Kirk. And Miss Patty and Babette really liked to talk. Gossiping was their most accomplished talent. Taylor was crazy and the others she talked to every now and then. Lorelai had known Luke since she had moved to Stars Hollow.

When she first met him, she had walked into the diner, which had then been William's Hardware store and asked for directions to the Inn. Chris and Lorelai lived in the potting shed for a year and then had saved enough for a house. Because Chris was incapable of performing any kind of handywork, Luke had offered to help patch things up around the house, and that's what he did every year for Lorelai's birthday. They had become good friends after a while, and when Luke's dad passed away, Lorelai had gone with him to the funeral. She was also there for the grand opening of the diner. She was Luke's very first customer, a very demanding customer at that. It was all about the coffee. And now, two years later, here he was, helping Lorelai when she had fallen. She could talk to him about anything. Whenever Chris and her fought, Luke would let her rant all about it and get it out of her system. He was her best friend.

With Chris gone, things had actually gotten easier for Lorelai. She did have days when she thought she couldn't do it, but she never gave up. Now, she was no longer fighting with someone all the time. She didn't have to worry about someone not having a job and constantly having to encourage them to get one. And it was a lot easier keeping the house clean without someone always there to keep it messy.

Chris no longer bothered them, but Rory still had a few nightmares every now and then. Rory was happy Chris was gone because she feared him, but she did want a daddy.

"You ready to go see Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Rory said, hopping off her bed and running to the door and opening it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lorelai yelled after her, laughing.

xox

Lorelai walked into the diner carrying Rory.

"Me want pancakes." Rory said.

"Ok, pancakes for her, doughnuts for me." Lorelai told Luke.

"For here or to go on the doughnuts?" he asked her.

"To go. Oh! And coffee."

Luke put two doughnuts in a bag, made a cup of coffee, and handed them to her.

"Thanks." she told him, then to Rory. "Bye hun."

She kissed her daughter goodbye and walked out of the diner.

"Here you go, kiddo." Luke said, putting Rory's plate on her high chair in front of her.

"Thank you." she said, shoving a forkfull of pancake in her mouth.

xox

Two weeks later and it was nearing Lorelai's birthday. She didn't plan on doing anything special. She thought she'd just celebrate with a movie night with Rory.

On April 22, she walked into the diner to drop Rory off.

"Hey." Luke said. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Lorelai said, smiling.

"No problem. How does it feel to be nineteen?"

"Not much different from being eighteen." Lorelai laughed.

Luke laughed. "Do you have the list of things I need to fix."

"Yup, right here." she pulled the list out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Ok, I'll be over at five with Rory and then I'll start on it."

"Ok, I should be getting off work by then."

"Ok, key still under the turtle?"

"Yup."

"Mommy have bwirthday cake?"

Lorelai laughed. "If mommy could bake, then yes. We'll have pizza and cookie dough tonight instead. How does that sound?"

"Ah jeez. That'll for sure kill you."

"It will not. Besides, I'm the birthday girl, so I can eat whatever I want."

"Must you force that innocent child to suffer along with you?"

"You're such a drama king."

"What? You are _way _more dramatic that I am."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. You are a drama queen, no doubt."

"Well, at least I'm a royal."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ok, what would you like?"

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee!"

"Ok, Rory, what would you like?"

"Oatmeal." she told him.

"Ok, seriously, what are you doing to her?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with eating healthy."

"It's dangerous."

"How? It's _healthy_. As in it's _good_ for you."

"No, pizza and cookie dough is _good_ for you."

"You're impossible. She wants oatmeal, she's getting oatmeal."

"There's no way she's mine." Lorelai joked.

"You know, she just might have not inherited your sickly love for junk food."

"Then she can't possibly be my kid."

"You're crazy. She looks just like you!"

"You not my mommy?" Rory asked, frowning.

"Look what you did now." Luke got on to Lorelai.

"No, honey, I'm just kidding. I am your mommy. I've got the DNA to prove it." Lorelai nodded.

"What is DNA?" Rory asked.

"Never mind babe. So, you wanna have a movie night tonight? We can watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"Yay! Me like chocolate."

"She is my child after all." she said, grinning at Luke.

He rolled his eyes and walked off to get their orders.

xox

Luke got out of his truck and unbuckled Rory from her carseat. He carried her up to the house and put her down so he could get the key out from under the turtle. He unlocked the door and they walked in.

Rory ran into her room and got out her toys. Luke followed her in.

"Hey kiddo, your mom will be home soon. I'm just going to fix a few things, will you be ok?"

"Yup. I gonna play with toys."

"Ok, if you need anything, just get me."

"Otay." she said and began to play.

Luke walked off and began working. After a while, Rory got thirsty and decided to get a juice box. She went to the fridge, pulled it out, and stuck the straw in it. She went back into her room and stood on her tippy toes to place it on the dresser, but the juice box fell down and orange liquid spilt onto the carpet.

Rory started to panic. The last time she had spilt juice, she had gotten yelled at and shaken. She ran into the kitchen and pulled a chair up to the kitchen counter. She climbed up it and grabbed some paper towels and ran back to her room and started to cover up the orange stain. Luke walked by and saw what she was doing.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?"

Rory snapped her head in his direction with a fightened look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, coming into the room.

Rory started to cry. "I sorry. I no mean to."

"What? Rory, what's wrong?" he said, coming over to her.

"I spill juice. I sorry I no ask. I sorry." she cried.

"Hey, it's ok. It was an accident. You don't have to cry."

"Pweas don't get mad."

"Mad? Why would I..." then it came to Luke. He remembered the night she had told him and Lorelai what Chris had done to her when she had spilt juice on the carpet.

"Oh, princess, I'm not going to get mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. We can clean it up." he told her, picking her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"I sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's ok. I would never yell at you or hurt you. Ok?" he said gently.

Rory nodded her head. Luke sat her back down and wiped away her tears.

"You wait here and I'll go get some carpet cleaner and clean this mess up."

"Otay."

Luke walked into the kitchen, found what he was looking for, and walked back into the room. He scrubbed away at the stain and it began to fade.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rory smiled and then they both heard the door open.

"Hey, I'm home." Lorelai yelled from the doorway.

"We're in here." Luke shouted back.

Lorelai walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Are you hand cleaning the carpet?" she asked, referring to the carpet cleaner and towels on the floor.

"Oh, no, we just had a little juice spill."

"Ohh, ok. Hey babe." she said, walking over to Rory and kissing her head.

"Hi mommy. Happy bwirthday."

"Thanks sweetie. You hungry? I can order the pizza now."

"Yes." Rory said.

"Ok, would you like to join us Luke?"

"No, it's ok. You guys have fun."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun."

"I'm not much of a movie guy."

Lorelai gasped. "But movies are great! You can't not like movies."

"I don't watch many."

"Well, we'll just have to change that now, won't we?" she asked, smiling.

xox

Later that night, Lorelai walked to the tv and turned it off. She looked back at the couch and saw Luke holding Rory, both were asleep.

_Aw, that's cute. I must take a picture!_ she thought and went to grab her camera. She came back and stood in front of them, snapping the picture. She smiled and put the camera up and grabbed a blanket. She walked back to the couch and attempted to pull Rory off of Luke. Rory, still sleeping, clung to him. Lorelai tried again, but the toddler wouldn't budge. She gave up and covered them both with a blanket. She walked upstairs and went to bed as well.


	9. Daddy!

A month passed by and Lorelai and Rory were doing well. Rory's nightmare's had finally ceased, much to Lorelai's relief. It was now almost June and summer was arriving. The weather was beautiful and Rory loved to go and play in the park.

One Sunday evening, they had just gotten home from the park. Lorelai ordered pizza for them and then got Rory ready for bed after they ate. She tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Mommy, am I going to Luke's tomorrow?"

"No babe, your going to work with me."

"Ohh." Rory said.

Lorelai could tell she was disappointed.

"But we'll still go and see him in the morning when we have breakfast."

"Otay!"

"Ok, now get some sleep."

"Night night."

Lorelai turned off the lights and plugged in the nightlight. She walked out of the room and went up to her own.

xox

"Daddyyyy!"

Lorelai heard Rory yelling and looked over at the clock. 12:30 a.m.

"Ugh." she groaned and climbed out of bed and headed downstairs.

She entered the bedroom and walked over to Rory's bed,

"What's wrong babe?"

"Daddy!"

Lorelai was confused. Rory hadn't asked for her dad in a very long time. "Rory, daddy's not here anymore." she said, sitting beside her and stroked her hair.

"No! Daddy!"

"What's wrong? Why do you need daddy?"

"I no feel good. I want daddy."

"I thought you didn't want to see your dad anymore?"

"No! Not that daddy! Daddy!"

"Hun, I'm confused. You only have one daddy."

"No, no, no! Mommy knows daddy."

"I know I do babe. Your dad is Chris."

"No! Luke my daddy!"

Lorelai sat there in shock.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Wh-what?"

"Luke my daddy! I want him!"

"Honey, Luke isn't your daddy." she told her.

"I want daddy!" she yelled.

"What's wrong? Why don't you feel good?"

"My tummy hurts and my ear hurts and my head, too, and it hot."

Lorelai put her hand to her daughters forehead.

"Aw, babe, you're burning up. Let me get you a wet cloth and some medicine, ok?"

"No, I want to see daddy."

"Rory, Luke is not your dad."

"Yes he is!"

"Rory."

Rory started to cry. Lorelai tried to calm her down. She did everything. She rocked her, tried reading to her, played her favorite songs, bribed her, but nothing worked.

"Sweetie, it's late. Come on, please go to bed." Lorelai begged.

"Noooo." she whined.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't know what to do. Rory just would not let it go. She went into the living room and picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice on the other end asked.

"Hey, Luke, it's me. I'm sorry to call so late, but Rory is sick and she keeps crying and she wants you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I tried to get her to sleep, but she won't until she sees you."

"Oh, um, ok. I'll be right over."

"Thank you so much Luke."

"It's fine." he said and hung up.

xox

Ten minutes later, Lorelai heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and let Luke in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey. I'm so sorry to make you come out this late. I don't know what's up with her."

"Where is she?"

"In her bedroom."

Luke and Lorelai walked into Rory's room and saw her crying in her bed. When Luke saw her, he started to get worried.

"Hey princess, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her and sitting beside her.

"Daddy!" she said and hugged him.

Luke's face looked exactly like the one Lorelai wore when she heard the same thing come out of Rory's mouth earlier. He looked at Lorelai in confusion and she gave him and "I'll explain later" look.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, holding her.

"I no feel good."

"Why not?"

"My ear hurt and so do my tummy and head. And it hot, too."

Luke felt her forehead.

"Did you give her medicine?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I tried to. She wouldn't let me give her anything. She just kept crying."

"Rory, will you let us give you medicine?"

"I no like medicine."

"But it will help you."

"Noo."

"Don't you want to feel better?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then, lets give you some medicine."

Rory groaned, but didn't stop him.

Luke stayed with Rory while Lorelai went to the kitchen and came back with medicine and a spoon. Luke took it from her and poured some into the spoon.

"Ok, open up." he said.

Rory opened her mouth and Luke stuck the spoon in it. Rory swallowed and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Yuck!" she said.

"Here babe, I got you some water." Lorelai said, handing her her sippy cup.

"My ear still hurts." she said, holding her right ear.

"I know. We'll make sure it goes away. But, now, it's late and you need to go to sleep, missy."

"I no wanna go to bed."

"But you have to get up early."

"Nooo."

"Rory, please go to sleep." Lorelai begged again.

Rory just kept crying and holding her ear. Luke stood up and paced the floor, rocking her and stroking her hair.

"Come on hun, it's late and Luke is tired."

Rory still didn't reply. Lorelai gave Luke and apologetic look and he returned it with a "don't worry about it" expression.

xox

Ten minutes later, Luke had finally gotten Rory to sleep. He layed her down gently in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Lorelai stood up from the rocking chair in the corner and they left the room and walked to the front door.

"Luke, I'm soo sorry. I know that must have freaked you out."

"No, no, it didn't freak me out. I was just suprised... and confused."

"Believe me, so was I. I don't know what got into her to make her do that. She just woke up screaming 'daddy'. I went downstairs into her bedroom and asked what was wrong, but she just kept screaming 'daddy'. I thought she meant Chris and I told her that he wasn't here anymore. Then she said "No, mommy knows daddy." and I said that I did know him, and that her dad was Chris. Then she started yelling"Not that daddy. Luke my daddy.". I honestly don't know what's up with her. I'm really sorry about that." she explained and apologized.

"Don't be sorry. Maybe her being sick triggered it."

"Maybe. I think she might have an ear infection."

"Did you make a doctor's appointment?"

"I'm going to in the morning. I think I might take the day off. I don't want her out if she's sick."

"Ok, but call me if you need anything, alright?" he said, opening the door.

"Thanks, I will. And thank you for coming out here like this. I'm so sorry... again."

"Lorelai, it's fine. It was no big deal."

"Yes it was."

"I was happy to do it. Remember to make that doctor's appointment."

"I will."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye." she said, shutting the door behind him.

She walked upstairs thinking about all that had happened.

_Why did she call him daddy?_ was all that was going through her mind.

xox

In the morning, Lorelai called Mia to let her know she was takingthe day off. Then she called Rory's doctor and made her an appointment for eleven that morning.

"Rory, wake up." she said, sitting on Rory's bed and shaking her awake.

Rory opened her eyes and yawned.

"We have to go to the doctors."

"Why?"

"Because the doctor will make you better." she told her, rummuging through her closet for an outfit.

"No, daddy make me feel better."

"Rory, come on, Luke is not your father."

"He is too."

"No, he isn't."

"Mommy!"

"Honey, why do you think Luke is your dad?"

"He nice to me. He no hurt me and he play games with me. I love daddy."

"I know you love him babe, but you can't call him daddy." she said, placing Rory in her lap.

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"Rory." Lorelai said sternly.

"Mommy." Rory said in the same tone.

Lorelai sighed, knowing Rory wasn't going to give in.

"Let's get you dressed."

She got Rory ready, made her a bowl of cereal for breakfast, then headed out to the doctors office.

xox

Luke called later that day to check on Rory. Lorelai told him what the doctor told her, which was that Rory had an ear infection and a cold. She left out that Rory was still referring to him as 'daddy', in hopes that Rory would stop.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Hey, ok this is the last chapter maybe for tonight. I'm working on chapter 10. I can't believe I've already got 9 chapters up after only a week! It took me like two months to do that with Always Be My Baby! Another thing I forgot to say in the last chapter about the reviews: Rory won't always like healthy food. Because Luke watched her since she was a baby occassionally, he gave her fruit, so it doesn't bother her much. But as she gets older, she will start to out grow healthy stuff. I know the chapters are a little crazy right now, but it will get better and more dramatic. And LL will hook up eventually, I promise. I just want it to be perfect. I already have an idea though. Sookie will also be coming along soon. As well as Liz and Jess. Hope you liked!


	10. Hades Returns

On Tuesday morning, Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her today?"

"No, it's fine, really."

"Ok, well, her medicine is in her diaper bag. I already gave her some at seven this morning. She'll need more in four hours. It tells you how much to give her on the box. She's been a little fuxxy, so if she starts acting like that, just put her down for a nap."

"Alright, Are you feeling better kiddo?"

"No, still don't feel good, daddy."

"Rory!" Lorelai whispered.

Luke didn't know what to do or say.

"Sowy." Rory said.

"I'll come by at lunch to check on you, ok? I love you."

"I love you, too." Rory said.

Lorelai left the diner and Luke turned to Rory.

"It might not be a good idea to call me daddy, Rory." he told her.

"Why not?"

"Because Chris is your daddy. And your mommy doesn't like it."

"But I no want Chris to be my daddy."

"I know kid, but he is."

"No he not! You my daddy."

"Rory."

"Book!" she shouted and ran up the stairs.

xox

A month passed and Rory was still calling Luke daddy. Both Luke and Lorelai had tried and tried to get her to stop, but she just wouldn't, so they had given up. By now, both adults were used to it.

"Daddy!" Rory yelled, running into the diner wearing her overalls and pink high top converse, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

"Hey kiddo." Luke said, catching her mid run and picking her up.

Lorelai walked towards them.

"What? Tired of me already?" Lorelai asked, tickling her.

Rory giggled and began to squirm.

"Stop!" she laughed.

"Ok, ok. Kiss mommy goodbye."

"Bye bye." Rory said, giving her a kiss.

"See you later kid." she told her. "Bye Luke."

"Bye." he said, waving. "Jess is coming over today." he told Rory.

"Yay!." she said happily.

Liz lived close by and every now and then she would bring Jess to the diner. Rory loved playing with Jess. They would both sit down and read books for hours, laughing with each other. Lorelai and Liz got along well, too. They'd occassionally meet up with each other so the kids could have a playdate.

"He'll be here soon. In the meantime, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Muffin."

"You got it." he said, setting her in her high chair and handing her a blueberry muffin.

xox

Later that day, Liz walked into the diner carrying Jess. Luke loved his sister, but she could really drive him crazy sometimes. She had said she wanted to come over to "talk about something". He hoped she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Hey big brother!" Liz said, walking toward the counter.

"Hey." he said, greeting her with a hug.

"And miss Rory, what are you doing here?" she asked the little girl.

"Daddy watch me!" she told her.

Liz looked at her brother in confusion.

"I'll explain later. I'm watching her for Lorelai."

"Ohh, I see."

"And how's my nephew doing?"

"He's just fine. But I'll tell you, those terrible two's are bad. He's a born trouble maker."

Luke laughed. Jess definitely was Liz's kid.

"Let's take the kids upstairs."

"Ok." Liz said.

Luke got Rory out of her high chair and walked upstairs, followed by Liz holding Jess. They entered the apartment and placed both the kids in the playpen.

"So, what was it you needed to tell me?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"Kevin left me." she told him, sitting in the chair in front of him.

"What? When?"

"Two nights ago. I came home and found everything gone. All my stuff. And he took money out of my account."

_Great, just great. Why can't she stop this? Why does she always choose the bad ones? Doesn't she realize that she's a mother? She needs to stop obsessing over these pricks and think about her son._

"Oh man. Liz, why do you let this happen?"

"I thought he was different."

"Every guy you meet, you think is different."

"I didn't expect this."

"Liz, you have a kid to look after. You need to focus on him. If you keep going with these losers then it's going to mess him up. If you want to get involved with a guy, at least make sure they aren't idiots like the ones you've been with."

"I don't know what to do. I don't have any money left."

Luke sighed. He knew this was going to go bad. "I'll help you out."

"Really? Oh Luke, thank you. Really." she said.

"But eventually you are going to have to do this yourself. I can't always help you out. I mean, look at me? I live in a tiny apartment above my diner."

"I know, I know. This is the last time, I swear."

"You said that last time."

"I know, but I mean it."

"You said that, too."

"Come on."

"Just stop going with these jerks."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, so what's with Rory calling you daddy?" she questioned.

"We really don't know. She just woke up one night screaming daddy and Lorelai called me. Apparently she'd been talking about me and ever since then, she's been referring to me as daddy. We tried to stop her, but she won't quit."

"Sooo... is there something going on between you two?" she said, raising her eyebrows and grinning.

"Who?"

"You and Lorelai!"

"What? No, Liz, we're just friends."

"You sure? Because, you're watching her kid a lot lately, and she's starting to call you daddy."

"I'm just helping her out."

"Yeah, I heard about her and Chris. How's she doing?"

"She's fine. Doing a lot better."

"That's good."

"Mommy, I tired." Jess said.

"I should probably put him down for his nap."

"Yeah, it's about time for Rory's as well."

"You go downstairs and I'll put them to sleep."

"Ok, thanks."

Luke walked out of the room and Liz went over to the playpen.

"Hey you guys. Want me to read you a story."

"Yes, pwease." Rory said.

"Ok, you guys lie down and I'll go pick out a book." she walked over to the bookshelf and took down a book. She read them The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. By the middle of the book, the two toddlers had fallen asleep, both facing each other. Liz turned the baby monitors on and took one downstairs with her.

She walked downstairs to find Taylor and Luke in a screaming match.

"I am _not_ decorating _my_ diner for some stupid, perposterous festival you're putting on, Taylor!"

"Not even just a few streamers?"

"No! Who the hell celebrates the beginning of summer anyway?"

"You are _impossible_ Luke Danes! Impossible!" Taylor yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Glad to hear it." Luke said, walking away from him and over to table to take someone's order.

"I can't believe the lack of involvement in this town!" Taylor said angrily, storming out of the diner.

Liz laughed and sat down. It always seemed like Taylor and Luke were at each other's throats. But, Taylor had to be the most annoying person in town.

xox

The next day, Lorelai was at work on her lunch break. She had went to Luke's and picked up some food for her and Rory and brought it back to the Inn. Now that they had finished, Lorelai was playing hide-and-go-seek with her daughter, she being the seeker.

"Oh Rory, where are you?" she called out in a sing-song voice.

Rory covered her mouth so her mother wouldn't hear her giggle. She stood stalk still behind the curtains.

"Why can't you find Rory?" a voice asked from behind.

Lorelai turned around and was suprised at who she saw.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Mwuha! Another cliffhanger! Gotta love them. Now I understand why ASP does that to us. We just _have_ to keep you guys interested. Otherwise there's no point in going on if we lose you guys. Anyway, I know that Jess's appearance was too little, but he will be back! And so will Liz. You'll see more of them, don't worry. Sooo... Chris is back. What will happen? Tune in again to find out! (next chap will be up maybe today, if not, maybe tomorrow. And I have **_not_** abandoned my other stories. Just having some serious writters block with them. BUT! I get out of school in two weeks, and when I do, I will update ALL of my fics. Well, except Taking Care of You, because that one is complete. And you guys will definitely get more updates once I get out for summer.)


	11. Birthday Wishes Come True

"I came to see you and my daughter." he said, smiling and walking closer to her.

"I told you not to come back."

"Lor, please, just let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You hurt Rory. You hurt me."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"Come on, Lor. Take me back."

"Hell no! How could you even ask that?"

"I made a mistake! I'm sorry!"

"Mommy. why haven't you found me yet?" ROry said, peeking from behind the curtains.

When she saw Chris, her blue eyes went wide.

"Hey kiddo." Chris said, waving to her.

"Daddy!" Rory yelled, running into the kitchen where Luke was fixing something for Mia.

"Rory, daddy's right here."

Lorelai put her head in her hands.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?_

Chris followed Rory into the kitchen and saw her hiding behind Luke.

"Hey kid, come here. Don't you want to give daddy a hug?"

"Daddy!" she yelled again, holding her arms up to Luke.

Luke picked her up, but looked just as suprised as Lorelai had to see Chris here.

"Chris, come here." Lorelai said, pulling at his arm and dragging him into an empty room, shutting the door.

"I think you better go." she told him.

"Why the hell is she calling him daddy?" he asked angrily, pointing to the door.

"Chris, please."

"No! I want to know!"

"I don't know why. She just started doing thata month ago. We tried to stop her, but she won't."

"_I'm_ her father! What's wrong with her? Why did she run from me?"

"Are you _serious_? She's terrified of you! You know what she told me, Chris? She told me she doesn't want you to be her dad anymore."

"So she replaced me? Are you with that loser?"

"What? No, I'm not. And don't call him a loser! He's done a lot for us. _He_ actually _cares_!"

"Hey, I care!"

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Then where have you been the last two months? Why did you do what you did?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Shut up! Why did you tell me Rory ran into the coffee table?"

Chris just stood there, mouth open and not knowing what to say.

"Didn't think I'd find out, did you? I'm not stupid Christopher. I know what you did. You're damn lucky I didn't press charges against you. Now, I want you gone. I don't want you coming back here. I don't want to see you or hear from you anymore, got it?"

"Come on, Lor." he said, reaching for her.

Lorelai slapped him across the face.

"_Don't_ touch me! Don't you ever touch me or Rory!" she yelled and stormed out.

Chris just stood there, shocked. It was then he realized he lost her. He wasn't going to get her back. She'd moved on now. As much as he hated to admit it, Luke was right. He had just left the two best things in his life. He walked out of the room and out the Inn's door.

"Come on Rory. it's time for your nap." Lorelai said, walking over to her.

"He gone?" she asked, looking up at her.

"He's gone, baby. Come here." she said and reached for her.

Rory leaned toward her mother who took her from Luke's arms. Luke didn't ask what happened. Obviously everything was ok now.

xox

Four months passed by. The whole summer had been Christopher free and it seemed it was going to stay that way. Things were going good for Lorelai and Rory. Rory's birthday was in two days and Lorelai was throwing her a princess themed party.

"You are coming to Rory's birthday party, right?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Yeah, what time is it again?"

"Seven."

"I'm turning three." Rory said, holding up three little fingers.

Luke smiled at her.

xox

At 4:05 a.m. on October eighth, Lorelai entered Rory's room. She walked over to the sleeping child and sat on her bed. Rory felt her mothers presence and woke up.

"Mommy?"

"Happy birthday little girl." she said.

"I'm three." Rory said, yawning and climbing into her mothers lap.

Lorelai scooted up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I know. You're getting so big. You know, it was three years ago today that I was lying in the same position with a big fat stomach."

"I was inside your tummy."

"Yes you were." Lorelai said kissing the top of her daughters head and continuing on with the story of Rory's birth.

xox

Lorelai couldn't believe it had already been three years. Her little girl was growing up so fast, it sometimes scared her. Before she knew it, she'd be starting her first day of school, then falling in love, going to college... She wanted the best for her daughter. She wanted Rory to have more than her. Her wish for her was that her life would become all the things she wanted it to. That her dreams stayed big and she'd never need to carry more than she could hold (anyone ever heard Rascal Flatts 'My Wish'? If you had, this should be familiar lol), like Lorelai had to.

Rory was her angel, but she didn't want her to live through the same worries Lorelai had had before she had Rory, and sometimes still had.. Raising a child at her age wasn't easy. She wanted her daughter to achieve all that she wanted to.

_Ding. Dong._

Lorelai went to get the door and found a few of the townspeople had arrived.

"Hey you guys, come on in." she said, stepping back to let them through.

The house was decorated in pink, green, and yellow streamers. There were pink paper cups and plates that said Princess on them and a stack of matching napkins on a table that had a green table cloth. Rory's cake, which was sitting on the table, was chocolate with white frosting. On it it had 'Happy Birthday Little Princess' which Fran from Weston's had made.

Rory ran to the door in her pretty, pink dress Lorelai had made her and wearing a little tiara.

"It's my birthday!" she said, smiling.

"Oh honey, look at you! You look so pretty." Miss Patty said.

"Thank you. I'm a princess."

They all laughed.

"Yes, you most certainly are, suga." Babette told her.

"Jess! Wanna play?"

"Ok, how about tag?" he asked.

Rory ran up to him and touched his arm.

"You're it!" she said, giggling and running off, Jess running after her.

After about and hour, people were filling up the Gilmore house. Mia, Miss Patty, Babette, Taylor, Liz, Jess, and a few others had showed up. Luke was there, too, only he arrived a little late. Everybody was sitting around laughing and talking.

"Can you believe how big she's gotten?" Liz said.

"Oh, I know. She's growing up too fast. I wish she'd stop."

"Yeah, that's how I am with Jess. They don't stay small forever."

"Just wait till they get older." Mia said. "That's when it all starts. The teen years are the worst."

"I don't think I'll have too much trouble with Rory." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I'm sure Jess will be a little trouble maker. He's sneeky, that one. But he's not too bad." Liz said to them.

"Rory, don't you want to open your presents?" Jess asked her, pointing the the mountain of wrapped gifts.

"Yeah, presents mommy! Open!" Rory said excitedly, eyeing her gifts.

"Ok, ok. Cake first." she said.

She lit the candles on the cake and everyone sang happy birthday to the three year old who was smiling.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Lorelai said.

Rory thought long and hard about her wish and then bent down and blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Miss Patty asked.

"It's a secret. I can't tell." Rory told her.

They ate the cake and when everyone had finished, Lorelai said, "Ok, present time."

"Yay!" Rory said.

Lorelai grabbed a gift out of the stack and handed it to her.

"This one's from Babette." she told her.

Rory tore at the paper enthusiastically.

"Look mommy! I got a doll!" she said, showing her mother.

"Cool. Ready for another?"

"Yup."

Lorelai handed her present after present. Rory had gotten books, which she loved, movies, clothes, and much more.

"Ok Rory, ready for your present from mommy?"

"Yes!"

Lorelai handed her a huge box wrapped in pink paper. Rory tore at the box eagerly.

"Help me, mommy." she asked.

Lorelai, who had the box cutter handy, cut the tape off the box. Rory looked inside and gasped.

"I got a bike! And it's pink. Oh, thank you thank you mommy!" she said, hugging her mom.

"You are very welcome." Lorelai said, hugging her daughter back and smiling. Mia, who had the camera ready, snapped a picture of them.

xox

Later that night, Lorelai was in the kitchen cleaning up. Luke had stayed behind to help out since he had arrived a little late.

"Man, what a mess." Lorelai said, throwing out some paper cups.

Luke laughed. "Yeah, all for a three year old's birthday party."

"Yeah, but she deserved it."

"She did."

"I'm glad she had a good birthday. Wonder what that wish was. She sure did put a lot of thought into it."

"Yeah, but kids think big."

"Yes they do. Thanks for helping me clean." she said, standing beside him at the counter and setting the trash bag down on the ground.

"No problem. Sorry I got here late, I had to clean the diner and then close up."

"It's fine. At least you came."

"Of course I came."

Lorelai smiled at him and he smiled back.

_God, his eyes are so blue. I never noticed them much before. I just can't look away, they're hypnotizing. _

_She looks so beautiful. She's always been beautiful, but she looks really beautiful now. She looks happy, more happy than she's been in these past few months._

Lorelai started to lean towards Luke and he leaned in as well. Their lips met at the same time and began to move in rhythm. The kiss started out slow, but soon got more heated. The feeling between them was unreal. It was the feeling of hope, security, desire, love... something neither had ever experienced before.

_Woah, I'm kissing Luke. I'm kissing Luke! My best friend! How did this happen? I definitely didn't see this coming... but I like it... _

_Wow... she's actually kissing me... I can't believe this... God, I've wanted this for so long._

"Yes!" a little voice behind them said.

Both Luke and Lorelai pulled back instantly and looked at Rory, who was standing there in her pajama's holding her Colonel Clucker.

"Wh-what?" Lorelai said, starting to panic.

_Oh my God. What would Rory think of this? Crap! I never thought about Rory and how this would affect her._

"My wish came true, mommy!" she told her.

"Your wish?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"I wished for you and daddy to get together."

Lorelai looked at her for a minute, then began to laugh and Luke began laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked.

"Nothing angel. Did you need something?"

"Water, please."

Lorelai made her a glass of water and then put her back to bed. She walked back to the kitchen, where Luke was.

"So..." she said, sitting beside him at the table.

"So..."

"That was some kiss."

"Yes, it was."

"Unexpected though."

"Yeah. Look, if you want to forget it happened, we can." Luke said, looking down.

"What? No, I don't want it to forget that it happened." she told him quickly.

"You don't?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No, I don't... unless you do."

"No, I don't want to, either."

"Ok... so what does this mean?" she asked him.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

So, what did you think? It finally happened! Ok, I need to ask you guys something: A lot of you keep saying you wished Luke was Rory's biological father and all, so I have a proposition for you (I sound like Richard, huh? haha) I can either A.) write another fic where Luke _is_ Rory's biological father or B.) somehow make it to where he is her biological father in this fic. If you don't want either, that's fine, too. Just let me know. And I know that the town plays a small part and the grandparent's aren't in here much, but I'm getting to them, so just chill. And just so you know, Chris is gone now, for GOOD. I hate him. He's stupid!


	12. Date with the diner man Part 1

"I don't know... are we... together?" he asked, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Do you want to be?"

Luke sat there thinking. Of course he wanted them to be together. He'd dreamt of being with Lorelai even before Chris had left. But it was just as it was, a dream and nothing more. She had been taken, but now, she was single... and a mother. But he loved Rory. Besides his nephew, she was about the only other kid he did like. But he wanted to make something clear to her: If they did this, then he wanted it to work out.

"Lorelai, I like you... a lot. And... if we do this, I want you to know that it won't just be some... some fling for me. I care a lot for you and Rory and don't want to do this if it's going to ruin the friendship we already have now." he said seriously.

_Wow, he's really serious about this. I don't want to ruin our friendship either. What if something goes wrong? Oh God, then it would definitely be ruined. Do I want to risk that? But what if it worked out? It could be something really good. But I also have Rory to consider. If we did break up, she would be heartbroken. But she might even be heartbroken if we didn't get together. I mean, she actually wished for us to get together. And... I want this. I want to be with Luke. He's everything Christopher wasn't. He's good to me and he's good to Rory. Yes, I want to do this. At least give it a try. You never know... it could go really well._

"Lorelai...?" Luke asked, breaking her from her trance.

"I want to." she said.

"What?"

"I want to do this."

"You do?" he asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I do. I have a good feeling about this." she said confidently.

"Good. That's good." he said.

Lorelai laughed. "Can you believe this was Rory's birthday wish?"

"No, I can't. I guess I was right, kids do think big." he said, laughing with her.

"Well, I most certainly have smart kid. She actually made an useful wish. Much better than 'I wish for a kitty'."

Luke laughed and Lorelai smiled at him. Both started leaning in once more and their lips met in yet another kiss. Luke put his hand through Lorelai's soft hair, resting it there.

_I could get used to this._ Lorelai said, smiling through the kiss.

Luke pulled back and returned her smile. "I better go, it's getting late."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." she said, getting up and walking him to the door.

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

_Wow._

"Mommy?" Rory said, coming around the corner and standing in front of her mother.

"What are you still doing up, hun?"

"I couldn't sleep." she said, then smiled at her mother mischieviously. "I saw you and daddy kissing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she said, in a sing-song voice like she did when she used to see Lorelai and Chris kissing. Lorelai had taught her that a while ago and if felt fun to be using it again.

Lorelai laughed. "You little spy." she said, scooping her daughter up in her arms and carrying her back to her room.

"Mommy, are you and daddy together now?" she asked, looking into her mothers eyes.

"We're going to see how it works out." she told her after thinking of what to say for a minute. "And now, birthday girl, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, giving her mother the infamous Lorelai pout.

"Sure. Come on." she picked Rory back up off the bed. Rory wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and rested her head on her shoulder. Lorelai carried her upstairs and put her in bed beside her.

xox

She entered the diner, butterflies filling the insides of her stomach. She didn't know exactly why she was nervous. It was all just so new and fresh. She hadn't been in a relationship in six months. She was no longer single anymore. Part of her was thrilled to pieces and another part of her was scared out of her mind. She didn't want this to fail. She wanted it to work out. She was sick of not being able to stay in a relationship. Granted, she had left the past one for a good reason. And she didn't want it to affect her daughter if it did fail, even though she knew it would. It would have a great affect on Rory, especially since she had been calling him Daddy. But, she didn't intend on it going bad. She was going to put all her effort into this. Luke was her best friend, and if she lost him she wouldn't have anyone.

Luke heard the familiar tinkle of the bell above the door and looked up. He saw Lorelai walking in, holding a skipping Rory's hand.

"I want a doughnut, mommy."

"Ok, what kind?"

"Chocolate!"

"Well, you heard the kid." Lorelai said, smiling at Luke and placing Rory on a stool and sitting beside her.

"I swear she gets more and more like you everyday." he told her, handing them each a doughnut. "What ever happened to you liking fruit, Rory?"

Rory made a face and said "Fruit is icky."

"That's my girl!" Lorelai said, shooting a grin at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes at her.

"My gene has finally kicked in."

"You're insane."

"You know I'm irrisistable." she told him, doing her hair flip and smiling.

Luke laughed. "So... you free Friday night?"

"Yeah, what's Friday night?"

"I thought you and I could go out."

"Why Luke Danes, are you asking me out on a date?" she said flitatiously.

"Yes I am. So are you free?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get a babysitter. I'm sure Mia will watch her."

"Mommy what's a date?"

"It means Luke and I are going to go out and spend time with each other." she explained.

"Ohh, watcha gonna do?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" she asked Luke.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"The classic date. Thought you didn't like movies?"

"I can be a movie guy. You like movies."

"Ok then, Friday night. It's a date."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok." she smiled. "I better go. Don't wanna be late for work. Come on Rory."

Rory hoped off her stool and followed her mom out of the diner.

_A date. A real date! I can't believe it. I'm actually going on a date. What am I going to wear? Ugh, I need more clothes. Maybe I'll go shopping for a new dress. But what kind will I get? Maybe I'll get that little black one I saw at the mall a few days ago. _

xox

Lorelai was standing at the front desk when Mia walked up to them.

"Hello Lorelai. Has the mail come in yet?"

"Yeah, here it is."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy Friday night?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Rory for a little while."

"Not at all. I would love to watch her. What's the occasion?"

"Well," Lorelai said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling shyly. "Luke and I are going out."

"On a date?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Yeah. He's taking me to dinner and a movie."

"Oh Lorelai, that's wonderfull. Lucas was always such a nice boy. I have a good feeling about this." Mia said, smiling.

"Yeah, so do I."

"So, what time do you want me to take her?"

"Well, the date is at seven, so maybe an hour before then?"

"Or, you could just bring her to work with you, bring her stuff, and I can just keep her until you pick her up."

"That would be great. Thanks Mia."

"It's my pleasure." Mia smiled and walked off.

xox

Friday came by fast. Lorelai was about to leave the Inn to go home and get ready.

"Hey hun, mommy will see you later tonight, ok? You're going to hang out with Mia for a little while."

"Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, babe. Bye." Lorelai said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"If you need me Mia, here's the number to the restaurant and movie theatre." Lorelai said, handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you dear, but I'm sure everything will go smooth as glass. For both us, and you." Mia said, flashing her a smile which Lorelai returned.

Lorelai thanked Mia once again for babysitting Rory and left for home.

xox

It was 7:00 and Lorelai was rushing, trying to get ready. She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, all the contents of her makeup bag spilled out on the counter. She applied some lip gloss and rubbed her lips together to even it out. She walked into her room, over toward her jewelery box, and searched for her bracelet. When she found it, she clasped it closed around her wrist.

Fifteen minutes later, she was perfected and ready.

_Thank God he's not one of those guys who always shows up on time._ she thought.

Just then, the doorbell rang. She checked her hair, which was in loose curls, one more time before heading downstairs. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Luke.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. Would have been freakish if you were on time."

Luke laughed. "You look... beautiful." he smiled, looking at Lorelai in her black dress.

"Thank you. You look nice, too."

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." she said, walking over to the coffee table and picking up her purse. "Ok, lets go."

The two of them walked out, both a little nervous. Lorelai walked to the passenger side of the door and was about to open it, when Luke interveined.

"Oh, you don't have to.."

"No, it's ok." he said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." she smiled and got in. He closed the door after her and walked around to the other side, getting in himself.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"To this restaurant about fifteen minutes from her called Sniffy's."

"Sounds good. What movie are we gonna see?"

"I think they are showing Footloose tonight."

"Oh, I love that movie!"

"Well, then it's a good thing it's showing tonight." he said, smiling.

She smiled back and they chatted a little during the fifteen minute drive to the restaurant.

xox

"Lucas!" a female voice called out once Luke and Lorelai had stepped foot into the restaurant.

"Maizy, hi." Luke said, smiling and hugging a woman who seemed to be in her mid fourty's.

"And who is this charming young lady standing before me?"

"Maizy, this is Lorelai. She lives in Stars Hollow as well."

"Well, well, well, Lucas finally got himself a girl." she teased and he rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet you Lorelai. This is a fine young man here." she said, referring to Luke.

"That's the word on the street." she said, smiling.

"Come, I'll take you guys to your seats." Maizy said, leading them to a booth.

They sat down and Maizy handed them their menu's.

"Lucas! Hello, it's nice to see you here again." a man who seemed to be about the same age as Maizy said, coming over and standing beside her.

"Hey Buddy." Luke said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Who is this you've brought with you tonight?" Buddy asked.

"This is Lorelai, Lucas's date." Mia said, nodding her head and smiling.

"Date? Well, this is new. Lucas doesn't usually bring his girls here."

"Yes, you must be a special one." Maizy added.

"What would you two like to drink this evening?"

"I'll have water and Lorelai?" Luke asked her.

"I'll have a coke, thanks."

(remember guys, she's only 19 and he's 20, so they're both underage)

"Ok, and how about dinner?" Maizy asked Buddy.

"Oh! How about the lasanga?" Buddy recommended.

"That sounds terrific! Oh, you would love the lasanga, Lorelai. You do like lasanga, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, lasanga sounds great." Lorelai said, a little confused on them ordering for them.

"Oh, yeah, I should have warned you. Don't ever bother with the menu, whatever you order, they'll just bring you something different."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, lasanga sounds great."

"Ok, then, we'll be right out with your orders." Buddy said and whisked Maizy away to the kitchen.

"They know you!" Lorelai said to Luke, suprised.

"Yeah, well, I come here two or three times a week. Just whenever I have time."

"Oh my God, Luke has a Luke's!"

"I've known Maizy and Buddy forever. They were friends of my parents. Buddy helped me open the diner."

"Wow, so you guys go way back."

"Yeah, we do. They're nice people."

"They seem to be."

Luke smiled and Lorelai returned it. Their food came out and they both had a pleasant conversation. All seemed to be going well so far.

x

xo

xox

xo

x

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been swamped with finals and stuff. And then I just got back from California. But, it's summer now! So, I'll be able to update more. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm splitting the date into two parts, cause otherwise it would have been really long. Tell me what you think!


	13. Date with the diner man Part 2

After dinner, Luke and Lorelai headed back to Stars Hollow to catch the movie. After Luke paid for the tickets in the Black, White and Read theater, they took their seats. The movie started playing and the room silenced, and then the screen went black.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, everyone in the room starting to question what was going on.

"I don't know. Maybe something's wrong with the film."

Just then, the worker of the place walked into the room.

"Folks, I'm sorry, but it seems like we won't be playing Footloose tonight because of some problems we are having with the film. But, if you're willing to stay, we have another choice for you: The Shining. And, we are offering everyone a free pass to view next weeks movie as well."

Two people got up and left the theater, but everyone else stayed behind.

"Do you wanna go, or would you like to stay?" Luke asked her.

"We can stay, I haven't seen The Shining yet." Lorelai said.

"Alright."

The two stayed where they were and the lights began to dim.

xox

Luke and Lorelai sat, watching the movie. Luke heard Lorelai gasp slightly and felt her hand on his. He looked over at her to find a frightened look on her face as she watched the movie intently. Just then, the evil character in the movie began to hack into the door with his ax. Lorelai shut her eyes and gripped Luke's hand tighter. Luke looked over at her and laughed slightly. She turned to face him and opened her eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were so easily scared."

"Are you kidding me? This movie is scary as hell!"

"It's not that bad."

"You're a guy, you wouldn't know."

"Hey! Do you guys mind? Some of us actually came here to enjoy the movie without interruptions." a guy if front of them said angrily.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn from the free bag of popcorn they were all given, along with the free movie passes, at the back of the guys head. The guy turned around and glared at her. Luke, who had seen this, laughed.

"You're going to get us kicked out." he told her.

"Well, schnicklefritz over there is bugging." she told him, referring to the guy who had told them off and Luke just laughed more.

"You're crazy."

"Shut up." she said, smiling and throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

When the movie ended, they stood up and left the theater.

"I guess I'll take you home now." Luke told her.

"Why don't we stop at the diner and get some coffee?" she suggested.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Well, I do."

"Ok, lets go then."

They got to the diner and walked in. Luke made his way behind the counter and started making a pot of coffee as Lorelai sat down at the counter.

"Tonight was fun." she told him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he poured her coffee.

"Yeah. I haven't been out in forever."

"So, maybe you'd like to do it again?" he suggested as he handed her the coffee.

"Definitely." she said, smiling and taking a sip.

"Good, well, how about next Friday? After all, we do have those free passes."

"Yeah, sounds good. I just need to see if I can get someone to babysit for me again."

"Rory can come with us. They're playing E.T., so she might enjoy that."

"Really? You wouldn't mind Rory coming with us on our date?"

"No, it's fine with me."

"Ok, I'll see if she'd like to go." she said, smiling at him.

_Wow, he's really something else. Not many guys would enjoy a kid tagging along with them while they were on a date._ she thought.

Lorelai finished her coffee and then stood up.

"I guess I'll head to Mia's to pick Rory up."

"I can drive you there."

"No, it's ok. She lives close by."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That you will! Unless Rory and I decide to starve ourselves." she joked.

Luke smiled at her and she smiled back. She locked eyes with him and leaned in, giving him a short kiss.

"Thanks for tonight." she whispered.

"You're welcome." he told her.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

She smiled and walked out of the diner. Luke watched her go, smiling to himself. Never in all the time had he known Lorelai had he expected this to happen. She'd always been the girl who was taken. He had always expected that she would eventually marry Chris and they would be just another happy family. But, he ended up being wrong, and he liked it. Of course, he hated how her and Chris ended up splitting, but he was still happy to have her. She wasn't like the other girls he had gone out with, and there weren't that many. She was.. well.. special. A lot different from other girls. She was strong, independent, funny... she stood her ground, never letting anything get in her way. He liked that about her.

xox

Lorelai walked slowly to Mia's house, thinking about all the night's events. She'd had a really good time with Luke tonight. She couldn't remember ever having that much fun with anyone she'd been out with before. They'd had plenty of conversation and she felt really comfortable with him. It was almost like they had been going out for months instead of just it being the first date. First date's had always been awkward for her, but not this one. Luke was different, she could feel it. He was kind, smart, funny, caught on well with all her references and jokes, he cared for her and Rory, he was protective.. something she hadn't experienced with anyone else.

She had thought that somewhere along the road, her and Chris would get married. She thought they could finally be a true happy family, maybe have another kid or two. But, she had wanted to wait until their life was a bit more steady. Then, things had come crashing down and she had been lost. She didn't know what to do. She had a daughter whom she'd have to support by herself. But, she had to stay strong for Rory. She couldn't just fall apart, she had a daughter to think about. Luke had helped her through that, and she was very grateful for it. In a way, she didn't feel completely alone with his help. And now, they were a couple. She never thought it would happen, but it had. Now she had someone to depend on, someone to make her happy, someone to dress up for. It felt good.

She reached Mia's house and rang the doorbell. Mia answered the door and smiled.

"Hello Lorelai. Did you enjoy you're evening?"

"I did." she said, smiling back.

"I'll want details tomorrow."

"You'll get them." she laughed. "Where's Rory?"

"She fell asleep about an hour ago. Come in and I'll show you to her."

Mia stepped aside and let Lorelai into her house. She walked down the hallway and into a room. Lorelai peeked into the room and saw her child sleeping soundly. She opened the door and walked over to her and gently picked her up.

"Mommy?" Rory asked sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep baby." Lorelai whisped and stroked her hair. "Was she good?" she asked Mia as they walked back to the door.

"She was an angel." Mia smiled.

"Thank you so much Mia for watching her."

"It was my pleasure. Have a good night."

"Bye." Lorelai said and walked home.

She carried Rory into her room and tucked her into bed. She kissed the top of her head before heading upstairs to get ready for bed herself.

-----

**A/N: **So... did you like it? I know it was short, but I wasn't too sure of what else to add. I'll be gone next week, so I won't have time to update. I'll try and post a new chapter tomorrow. Tell me your thoughts in those lovely reviews I love getting!

_Next time on On My Own?- Things are going smooth for Luke and Lorelai, but what happens when a suprise visitor returns?_


	14. Climax

A couple of months passed and things were going great for Luke and Lorelai. Their second date had been just as successful as the first. Rory had a great time with them. Luke and Lorelai had been on many more dates, these being without Rory, though. Although, they did do many things with her together. Rory was still calling Luke 'Daddy'. Lorelai had thought that, given time, she'd grow out of that certain phase in her life. When Lorelai and Luke started dating, Lorelai had been a little concerned about the whole daddy issue. She didn't want to scare Luke away. Rory calling him daddy might make him feel like he was stuck with them, but Lorelai didn't expect for a break up anytime soon, or at all for that matter. But, she still didn't want Luke to feel trapped.

She'd had many talks with Rory about trying to get her to stop calling Luke daddy. She'd told her that Chris was and would always be her father, even though she didn't like him. Rory had argued that she wanted Luke to be her dad and she didn't care if Chris was her real father. The fight had gone on forever, but Rory had just been too stubborn to give up.

Luke, however, didn't mind it much. At first, it had scared the hell out of him. He had been twenty with a two year old toddler calling him daddy. He didn't know what to do or think. But, as time passed by, he'd gotten used to it. He loved Rory almost as if she was his own. He'd do anything for that kid, just like he'd do anything for his nephew. He just wasn't sure how Lorelai felt on the subject, but he never brought it up.

It was now January and Lorelai was getting ready to head over to the diner.

"Come on Rory, let's get you dressed." she said, walking into her daughters room and getting her dressed. "Ok, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." Rory said, hopping off her bed and walking with her mother out of the door.

xox

"I need coffee!" Lorelai demanded when she walked into the diner carrying Rory.

"Hi daddy" Rory said.

"Hey kiddo." Luke said, coming over and kissing Lorelai quickly before heading behind the counter. "You know, you drink too much coffee." he told Lorelai.

"I do not. More like, I don't drink enough coffee. Now be a doll and pour me some!"

"Go one day without it."

Lorelai gasped dramatically. "That's like asking me to bargain my soul with the devil!"

"Jeez. You're so dramatic. Fine, here's your cup of death." he said, pouring her a cup of coffee and handing it to her.

"God love you." she said.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what'll it be today?" he asked, pen and paper ready.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and chocolate sauce to top it off."

"I want that, too, mommy!" Rory piped in.

Luke looked at the two of them in disgust.

"You know, I hope you two don't expect a long life with the junk you guys eat."

"What are you talking about? The stuff we eat taste like Heaven baby!"

"Uh huh." he said before heading to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came out with their plates and sat them down in front of them. The two girls began digging into the pancakes and Luke just looked at them like they had come from another planet.

"How can you guys possibly eat that stuff?"

"It's good daddy. Try it." Rory said, holding a forkfull of pancake out to him.

"It's ok. I think I'll pass."

Lorelai just laughed at him and continued eating.

xox

Later that night, Luke was looking at his receipts, getting ready to close up. He left the door unlocked, figuring Lorelai and Rory would stop by like they usually do. He heard the tinkle of the bell and didn't bother to look up. Only two people ever came in this late at night.

"One cup is all you're getting." he said.

"Um... ok?" a voice that belonged to someone he was definitely not expecting said.

Luke looked up, eyes wide and mouth open. This couldn't possibly be happening. He thought she left for good this time. What was she doing back?

"Rachel." he whispered.

"Hey stranger." she smiled, walking over to him and hugging him. He stood there in shock for a minute, not really knowing what to do. To be honest, he wasn't all that happy to see her. He lightly patted her back.

"Miss me?" she asked, flashing a grin.

"Rachel, what are you doing back?" he asked.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you."

"Rachel.."

"Luke, I know I shouldn't have left like that. I'm sorry and I'm back. We can finally move on with our lives. I'm not going to leave this time. I just want to be with you." Rachel said and then leaned in and kissed him.

xox

"Mommy, can I have some coffee when we get to daddy's?" Rory asked, skipping along side her mother as they headed to the diner.

"Hun, Luke's not going to give you coffee. I'll sneak you a sip of mine when he isn't looking, how's that?"

"Ok. Oh! And I want cherry pie, too! Can I have some pie, mommy, pleeease?" Rory begged.

However, Lorelai wasn't paying attention to her, as her focus was directed to looking through the diner window where Luke and some woman were kissing. Rory looked at Lorelai confused when she didn't answer her.

"Mommy?" she asked, and then turned her attention to what Lorelai was looking at. Her jaw dropped as she watched the scene before her.

Lorelai stood there in complete shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. In that instant she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Everything around her seemed to be crashing down. She saw the two as they parted and then Luke saw her. He stood there, looking frightened. She couldn't be here, she didn't want to be here. She had to leave. She quickly picked Rory up off the ground and carried her, running in the direction of her house.

xox

Luke pushed Rachel gently away from him, quickly ending the kiss that hadn't even lasted a minute.

"Rachel, what are you doing? I'm with-" and then he saw Lorelai, standing horror struck on the sidewalk and facing the window. Then he saw Rory standing next to her, holding her hand, wearing the same face her mother wore. He looked at Lorelai, fear covering his face. He saw her pick Rory up and run off. He ran to the door and opened it.

"Lorelai, wait!" he yelled after her, but she kept running. He slammed the door and began to run after her. Rachel opened the door and stepped outside.

"Luke! Where are you going?" she shouted but he ignored her.

Luke kept running, trying to get Lorelai to stop.

"Lorelai, please! Stop!"

Lorelai ignored Luke and ran faster, tears running down her cheeks. Luke, however, was faster than her and caught up with her. He grabbed her by the shoulder, although not roughly, and turned her around.

"Lorelai, please, just let me explain." he begged.

"There's nothing to explain, Luke!" she yelled, yanking her shoulder away.

"It's not what you think. I _didn't _kiss her."

"You honestly think I'm that stupid? I saw you! I saw the two of you." she said, shaking her head.

"She kissed me, Lorelai! I had nothing to do with this!"

"I really wish I could believe you, Luke." she said, wiping her tears away.

"Then believe me." he pleaded. "I am _not_ cheating on you, Lorelai. I would never do that."

"Then why would you kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"You didn't stop her."

"_Yes,_ I did. I pushed her away."

"Why Luke? Why? Why would you do this?"

"Just let me explain, please. But, not here. Let's go back to the diner." he said, but then remembered who was there, most likely waiting for him to return. "Wait, no. Let's go to your place."

Lorelai just wanted to go home now and wallow. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, but something inside her told her to do otherwise.

"Fine." she whispered angrily and turned around, walking the rest of the short distance home. She opened the door and went to go place Rory in her room. "Stay here honey, ok?"

Rory only nodded her head, afraid of what was going on. Lorelai walked out of the room and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms.

"Ok, explain." she said.

Luke stood in front of her, taking a deep breath before talking. "That woman back there was Rachel. I went out with her in high school for two years and then one year, after we'd graduated, she just left me. All I found was a note saying she didn't want to stay in Stars Hollow, that she wanted to see the world. I haven't seen her again until she showed up a few minutes ago at the diner. I did not know she was coming, Lorelai, honest. She said she was back now and all and then _she_ kissed me. I had nothing to do with it. I was just about to tell her about us when it happened." he said, coming over to her and sitting beside her. He put his hands on both her arms and looked her in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm not cheating on you and I'm not going to go back to her either."

Lorelai sat there, listening to him explain. She could tell he was being truthful with her. She paused before she nodded her head, a few more tears spilling down her face. Luke pulled her into a hug and held her for a minute.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair.

"It's ok." she whispered back.

He pulled back from her and wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm going to go back there and explain everything to Rachel, ok?"

Lorelai nodded her head. "Ok."

Luke kissed her cheek and then got up and left. This was going to be a long night for him.

-----

**A/N: **Ok, I coulda wrote more, but I want to keep you guys in anticipation. Mwuaha! I'm so evil. Haha You all expected me to bring Chris back, didn't you? Well, nope, that would just be too boring. I had to do something new. lol This should hold you guys off until I get back. Tell me how much you enjoyed it in those lovely reviews! Even though I'm probably going to be damned to hell by some of you for leaving you at a cliffhanger. Sorry.

_Next on On My Own?- Luke goes back to the diner to talk to Rachel. What will happen? Will she give up and leave, or will she try more?_

**A/N: **Rachel's an evil bitch. I've always hated her. lol Sorry to those who do like her... if there are any.


	15. Setting things straight

Luke took his time walking back to the diner. Hands shoved in his pocket, he looked at the ground as he made his way begrudgingly back to his destination. He was deep in thought, trying to process all that was going on.

_What is she doing back here? She honestly expected me to just take her back two years after she left me, leaving only a note behind? She believes she can just waltz right back into my arms? Did the idea that I might even be with someone cross her mind? She didn't think I'd spend the rest of my life alone, wishing she were back, did she? Ah jeez, what am I going to do? Rachel can be pretty stubborn at times. I wonder what her reaction will be to my little piece of news I'm about to give her._

Just then, he found himself facing the diner door. He sighed and opened it. Rachel wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Maybe she left. God, I hope so._ he thought.

He made his way upstairs and into his apartment. Once inside, he took off his jacket and tossed it on a chair, then made his way over to the sink to make himself a glass of water.

"What? No 'hi'"? a voice behind him asked.

Luke jumped and dropped his glass to the floor, causing it to break. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Rachel. He was suprised. He hadn't even noticed her when he came in.

"I-I didn't see you." he sputtered out.

"Well, that's obvious. Why did you run off? And who was that that you were chasing?" she questioned.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"Rachel," he sighed. "sit down."

Luke motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him at the table. She looked at him confusedly, wondering what was up with him, and then sat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"About...?"

"Rachel, this, you and me," he said, gesturing between them. "it isn't going to happen."

"I don't understand. What's the matter?" she asked, a little irritated.

"You left _two_ years ago, Rachel. Things have changed since then. I've changed." he told her.

"Luke, I understand you're probably still angry that I left like I did. But, you have to see, I had to do it. I had to do it for myself. I wasn't one for small town life back then, but I've changed, too. I'm ready this time, really ready. We can make this work, we can." she said, sounding certain.

"No, Rachel, we can't. Not now, not ever. You honestly didn't think that I'd wait two years for you to come back, did you? Or any time at all, for that matter. You left, I moved on. That's how it works."

"You can't seriously tell me you've moved on already?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. That woman and little girl you saw me chase after, they are the ones I've moved on to. They moved here only a little while after you disappeared and I've known them since."

"You're to tell me that you are with some woman who has a kid? Seriously? You hate kids. Is she older than you? She looks pretty young to have a kid in the first place."

"That's not important. And, I don't hate kids. I have a nephew, remember?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you never liked kids before then. You always complained about their jam hands and ability to get into anything and everything."

"I told you, I've changed. Did you not get that?"

"I heard you, but I didn't think you changed _that _much."

"Well, I have."

"Luke, come on, you're twenty-one. What are you doing with somebody who has a child? You aren't ready for that responsibility. Nobody is at our age. You don't want that." she told him, shaking her head.

"And who are you to tell me what I want and what I'm ready for? I'm not the same person anymore." he replied aggrivatedly.

"Yes, I think we've pretty much established that. Look, I'm not telling you what to do-"

"Yes, you are." he cut her off.

"Ok, so maybe I am. But, you're twenty-one, Luke. _Twenty-one._" she emphasized. "You still have a whole life ahead of you. You still have so much to do before you're are ready to take on a kid."

"What have I to do, Rachel? This is Stars Hollow. There's nothing _to do_. I've done all that I've wanted to do so far. Graduate high school and start a life of my own."

"But isn't that stressful? Being in a relationship with some woman who comes with a package? She looks so young, way too young to be a mother. Sounds a little trampy, if you ask me." she said snottily.

Rachel was really pissing Luke off. She was pushing exactly the right buttons and he didn't know how much longer he could remain as calm as he was. She had no right to be going on about _him_ and _his _relationship the way she was.

"I _didn't_ ask you." Luke told her angrily. "Her name is Lorelai, and she is _not_ a tramp. Just because she may be young and has a daughter, doesn't mean anything."

"It means she likes to sleep around." Rachel said, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to you talk about my girlfriend like that." he said, getting even more angry now.

Rachel was a little taken aback by his last retort. He had never referred to anyone as his girlfriend before, not even her. He spoke the truth, he _had_ changed. But, she wasn't going to give up so easily yet. If this Lorelai chick was what he wanted, then she'd assure him she could be just as good.

"Fine, you want kids, we can have kids someday. Right now, what you need to be doing is enjoying life."

"I am not with Lorelai just because she has a kid. I am with her because I love her _and_ her daughter. And, I _am_ enjoying life." he said.

Right after Luke said that, he realized exactly _what_ it was he had said. He had just told his ex-girlfriend that he was in love with his current girlfriend. He hadn't even told Lorelai that himself.

"How long have you been dating her, anyway?" Rachel asked bitterly, bringing Luke back to reality.

"About three months. Why?"

"Three months and you _already_ love her? _Come on_, Luke."

"You're forgetting the fact that I've known them for two years. I've had feelings for Lorelai way before we even got together. You have no idea what she's been through, what _we've_ been through, for the last nine months." he explained.

"And what is that?" she pried.

"That's none of your business."

"This is... you're... wow." was all Rachel could get out, in a frustrated manner at that.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but you're just not _it_ for me. Lorelai, she could be. Not now, but maybe someday in the future. You have to understand that I've moved on with my life. I'm happy. Lorelai is who I want and I adore her daughter."

"Yeah, you say that now. Just wait until she has you babysitting her, and feeding her, dressing her, bathing her, putting her to bed, taking care of her when she's sick. Parenting isn't easy, Luke."

"You're right. Parenting isn't easy. You want to know how I know that? Because I've been doing all of that for two years now. And I've been doing it more for the last nine months. She isn't making me do this either. In fact, she told me not to because she didn't want to burden me. I'm doing it because _I_ want to. I'm the only father figure this kid has now. Rory's dad is long gone and _I'm_ the one she calls 'daddy'. I don't mind Lorelai having a daughter at all. Rory is one of the best behaved kids I've ever met and she's amazingly smart."

"She's calling you _'daddy'_?" Rachel asked, apalled.

"Yes she is. We didn't tell her to, it just kind of happened. But, that's beside the point. I care a lot for them both and I'm not going to screw this up. They're both upset enough as it is with having seen you kiss me. No, I just can't mess this up. I haven't ever been this happy before."

"So you're saying that I didn't make you happy?"

"I'm not saying that, Rachel." Luke said, leaning back and putting his hands over his face. She was really wearing him out. "Look, with you, it was different. I was younger and stupid. I didn't know what I wanted. We were in high school and then afterwards, I was just beginning my new life. Everything changed. My dad died, I graduated, opened the diner, and then you left. I was confused. I'm not saying that I didn't care for you, I'm just saying that what I have now... well, I'm not trying to be rude, but I have stronger feelings for Lorelai than I did for you. She has had a certain affect on me that you've never had since I've met her. It's nothing personal, it's just the way it is."

Rachel just sat there. She didn't know what to say. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She didn't expect there to be a barrier seperating her from what she wanted, Luke. Lorelai and her daughter were that barrier. Luke might be feeling all of this for Lorelai, but was she feeling the same?

"How do you even know that she feels the same way about you, Luke?" she pinpointed.

"Because, she's talked a lot about being in a relationship and having a kid at the same time to me since Rory's dad split. She confided in me, simply because I was there for her. She didn't want to get involved with someone in fear of the affect it would have on Rory. Her daughter is her first priority in her life, and I respect that. She told me she wouldn't be with someone unless she felt that both her and Rory would be comfortable with it. She wanted to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt again. And do you want to know what her daughter wished for on her birthday when she blew out her candles three months ago? That we would be together. She'd been calling me 'daddy' since May. Lorelai knew that being with me wouldn't be a problem with either of them. She trusted me. Until tonight that is. She saw you and everything went downhill. But, I've explained things to her and we're on track again. I'm not leaving her, and I've told her that. I'm sorry Rachel, but it is just not going to work out with us."

By now, Rachel was on the verge of tears. She'd lost out. She had her chance and she had blown it. She had no other choice but to accept this. For Luke was making it quite clear that he was staying with Lorelai.

"Then I guess there's nothing more for me here." she said quietly. "Goodbye Luke." she said, getting up and swiftly making her way out of the door. Personally, if she had known where Lorelai lived, she might have confronted her. But, then again, that would be childish and she didn't know where she lived. All she had to do was leave. It was late and she needed a place to stay, and the only place she knew of would be the Independence Inn. So, that's exactly where she headed to.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a long night for him. A very exciting one, although not in a good way. He had come so close to losing Lorelai and Rory tonight, so close. He had never been so scared of losing someone so badly in his life since he lost his dad. He just prayed God thanks for still having them both.

Tonight had made him realize something, though. He was now very aware of just how much Lorelai and Rory meant to him. He had always cared deeply for the both of him, but over the course of the last few months, his love for them both had deepened even more.

He got up out of his chair, changed into a t-shirt and sweats, and climbed into bed. It had been a very exhausting night, and all he needed right now was some sleep.

-----

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been with my cousins for the past two weeks and I also just started drivers ed (I got my permit! yay!), so my time has been pretty much tied up. Anyway, it's just me again, all by my lonesome self... at least til my siblings get back from the lake on Thursday. That means I'll have more time to update because drivers ed isn't until the night. Look for updates soon in my other fics if you read them and my sequel coming soon if you read my recently completed fic. I hope you guys liked this one! I'm sorry it didn't have Rory or Lorelai in it. They'll be in it next chapter.

_Next on On My Own?- Lorelai explains to Rory what happened the best way she can. Luke tells her about his conversation with Rachel. Then, Lorelai finds out that Rachel is staying at the Inn._


	16. Back on Track

**A/N: **This story is dedicated to Javamaniac, who reviewed every one of my chapters even though she could have just reviewed the latest one. Thank you! Any, P.S., I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter updated yesterday like I promised, there were a few complications.

-----

Lorelai got up off the couch when she heard the door shut. She walked over to her daughters room and knocked gently on the door before entering.

"Rory, honey, are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yes, mommy." Rory's little voice said.

Lorelai made her way over to the bed and sat down. Rory got up and sat in her lap and Lorelai scooted herself more onto the bed and leaned against the backboardt. She eveloped her daughter into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

_How in the world am I going to explain this situation to a three year old? I doubt she'll understand. But, I have to tell her something. Poor kid is probably confused right now and scared._

"Rory, I want to talk to you about what happened tonight." she said after a minute of silence.

"Is daddy leaving like my old daddy did?" she asked, looking up at her mothers face.

When Lorelai looked into Rory's eyes, she felt her heart break for her. You could see fear, worry, anger, sadness, and sorrow all in those beautiful, blue eyes of hers.

"No, baby. Luke isn't leaving us." she said, rocking her. "Rory, what you saw tonight... it was... it was a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean, mommy?"

_This is harder than I thought. I have no idea how to explain to her that her father figures ex-girlfriend came back and kissed him and wants to be with him. But, I have to do it somehow._

"What I mean, is that, Luke didn't kiss that other girl you saw tonight."

"He didn't?"

"No, he didn't."

"But, they were kissing, mommy. We saw them."

"Well, yes, but it was an accident."

"It was?"

"Yes, it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Have you ever accidentatally (remember guys, she's three. Accidentally is a hard word to pronounce) kissed someone else?" Rory asked, looking up at Lorelai.

"Of course not, honey. I would never do that. And Luke didn't mean to kiss her. It just... it just happened. He didn't mean for it to happen, though."

"I'm confused, mommy. If was an accident, then why were you crying?"

"Babe, sometimes there are going to be things that I'm not going to be able to explain to you. You are just too young right now to understand. But, one day, when you're older, I'll explain it all to you. But, for now, you just have to trust me. Luke never meant to hurt me, or you." she said, playing with Rory's hands.

"So, he can still be my daddy?"

Lorelai sighed. "Rory, maybe you shouldn't call Luke 'daddy' anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's not your dad and he might feel uncomfortable about you calling him."

Rory sighed, immitating her mother. "Mommy, sometimes there are things that I'm not going to be able to expwain to you. You won't understand. But, when you get bigger, I'll tell you why. Now, you have to twust me. Daddy is my daddy, and he knows it. He tells me I'm his little princess."

Rory added the last bit proudly. Lorelai shook her head and laughed. Rory really was something else.

"Are you getting smart with me, young lady?"

"Mommy, I'm already smart. You told me so. I can count to five in Spanish." she said, holding up five fingers.

"I know you can sweets. And, yes, you are smart."

"So, am I still going to daddy's tomorrow?" Ror asked.

"You bet, kid." Lorelai said. "But, now, we need to get you to bed."

Lorelai tucked Rory in and kissed her forehead.

"Night, mommy." Rory said.

"Goodnight, angel." Lorelai said. She turned off the lights and walked out of the room and up to her own.

xox

Lorelai and Rory walked to Luke's the next morning. Lorelai was a little nervous, even though she knew she shouldn't be.

_I wonder if he really did talk to Rachel last night. And if so, how did it go? Did she convince him to go back to her?_ she thought.

_No, no. Don't think like that. _another part of her said.

_I can't help it. It could happen. _her stubborn side said.

_Luke wouldn't do that. He said he wouldn't do that. _said her sensible side.

_But, he did date this girl for three years._

_You were with Chris for three years._

_Yeah, but that's different. Our relationship is way different than theirs was._

_Luke cares about you. Look at what he's done for you and Rory the last nine months. He was there, he cared. He's not going to leave you._

_I just can't help but think he might think otherwise. I want to trust him, I do. It's just hard after what Chris did. He hurt me, hurt his daughter, our daughter._

_Psh. Rory isn't Christopher's daughter. Biologically, yes. But, other than that, no. Blood and similar ear lobes are all they share. No, Rory isn't Christopher's daughter. _

Ever since the whole Christopher issue happened, Lorelai had found it hard to trust guys. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to have to put her and her daughter through that a second time.

_But Luke isn't like Chris. He is different in so many ways. For one, Chris bailed and Luke didn't. He was there from the beginning. He helped us get our lives back together. He knew that I came with a package, my three year old daughter. If he didn't think he could handle that, handle me, he wouldn't be with me. _

She had to trust Luke. She had to. Otherwise, their relationship was going nowhere. Not all guys were like Chris. She couldn't base her opinions on men just by what Chris did.

_"Nothing is going to happen. I'm not cheating on you and I'm not going to go back to her either."_

Those words echoed in Lorelai's ears. The words Luke had spoken to her the night before. They repeated themselves over and over inside her.

_What am I thinking? Luke isn't going to leave me. He wouldn't hurt me like that. He cares for me. Luke had never lied to me before. I trust Luke, I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this relationship. I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm just crazy, is all._

"Lorelai?" someone asked, bringing her back to reality.

She looked around and realized she was standing in the diner. Both Luke and Rory were looking at her with confused expressions.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts." she said.

"Ok.." Luke said. "I asked if you'd like some coffee."

"Yes, yeah, sure. Coffee would be great." she said, shaking her head slightly and putting on a smile.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked, looking at her a little concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, really." she said, sitting down.

Luke wasn't quite convinced. She wasn't acting her usual self this morning. She didn't come in in her usual bouncy, somewhat obnoxious manner, begging for coffee. Today she seemed distant and far off in her own world. She wasn't like that much these days. Luke was a little worried to see her returning to the stage she had been in previous months ago, quiet and lost in her thoughts.

_I should probably talk to her. Clear things up about last night. I'm sure that's what has got her in this state right now. _he thought.

"Come upstairs." he told her. "We should talk."

_Oh no. That doesn't sound too good. 'We should talk'. What is that supposed to mean? Talk about what? I guess there's only one way to find out._

Lorelai nodded her head and followed Luke behind the curtain and up the stairs, tagging Rory along with her.

"Hun, why don't you go read a book, ok?" Lorelai told Rory once they had entered the apartment.

Rory didn't object to this. She walked over to the playpen, picked up a book, and began examining the pictures intently. Luke took Lorelai by the arm and they sat down at the table.

"I talked to Rachel." he said.

"You did?" she asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah. Look, Lorelai, I know you're probably confused about all that happened last night and probably questioning our relationship right now. But, I want you to know, I still stand by what I said last night. I meant it. I'm not going anywhere. I would never hurt you like that. I've seen you hurt before, and I don't want to see you like that again." he told her.

Lorelai nodded her head. She wasn't sure what she had expected to come out of their little talk. She just sat there, taking in all that he was saying.

"I told Rachel about us. I told her that I was with you, and that's the way it's going to remain. I don't want you to worry about my going back to her, because it's not going to happen. I care a lot for you and Rory, way too much to ruin what we have. I want you to know that I'm in. I'm all in. You're different. Our relationship is different. You're special."

"You mean, like, eating the paste kind of special?" she asked, confused.

Luke laughed softly. "No, not that kind of special. What I mean is that I feel comfortable with you. All my past relationships aren't anything like ours. I don't really understand why, but it's just that way. You mean a lot to me. I'm not throwing all of this away to go back to someone who left me once, and just might do it again if I did. I like being with you. You're smart, funny, and you have a great kid. So, like I said, I'm in. All in."

He wanted to tell her he loved her, he really did. But, now wasn't the time or place to say those words to her. He didn't want to say them when they were in a confusing spot right now. He wanted to tell her when the right time came, when everything between them was better. All he could do right now was assure her that he was, in fact, in it for the long haul.

Lorelai looked at him, searching his face for any signs showing he might be lying. But, she saw none. All she saw was the truth. Something in his voice took all the worries and doubts she had away and replaced it with hope, knowing, and reassurance. Sincerity. That's what it was. And that's what told her he was being honest with her.

"I'm all in, too." she whispered.

"Good." he said, smiling slightly.

She smiled back and leaned in, giving him a short kiss.

"So, how'd the talk go?" she asked, once they'd pulled back.

"Frustrating, but it all worked out in the end."

"That's good."

"So, are you guys hungry?" he asked.

"Starving! We never did get to have our late night pie." she pointed out.

"And you aren't going to be having it for breakfast, either."

"No fair." she pouted.

"You can have some tonight, though."

Lorelai smiled, having cheered up now that she knew she was going to get pie. "Rory, you ready to eat?"

"Yup." Rory said, looking up from her book.

She walked over to them and Luke picked her up.

"What would you like, princess?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" Rory said, putting her finger to the corner of her mouth and thinking. "French toast!"

"French toast it is."

The three of them walked back downstairs to the diner and Luke made their food. After that, everything turned back to normal. Luke and Lorelai were both relieved to have things back on track with them. Lorelai went back to her witty self, cracking jokes left and right. Rory acted cute and entertained them both. After Lorelai finished eating, she kissed Rory and Luke goodbye and headed out of the door and off to work.

xox

Lorelai stood at the front desk, talking on the phone with a woman about making reservations. Lorelai listened as the woman talked, flipping through the reservation book to mark down the dates the woman would be staying. Something caught her eye, though. She flipped back a page and saw that Rachel Evans was printed in for January fifteenth through the twentieth.

_Could that be the same Rachel from last night?_ she thought.

Only one thing confirmed that. She looked up to see a young woman with curly, reddish-brown hair walking into the lobby and out of the Inn, a camera bag in hand.

-----

**A/N: **Ugh! I am sooo angry! I had written this entire chapter and then, guess what? The power goes out! Stupid storm! And I hadn't saved the story! I was pissed off. It had been perfect, and I had to redo it. I was yelling and cussing up a storm. Oh well, this is good too. Tell me what you think! Oh, and a little note to all: I don't enjoy doing sex scenes. They just aren't for me. So, don't expect me to get graphic or anything. If I do decide to mention something sexual in a chapter, it'll just be suggesting in a non-blant form.

_Next on On My Own?- Lorelai deal with Rachel's staying at the Inn and Emily and Richard contact Lorelai._


	17. An invitation and life alterations

Lorelai watched Rachel leave, her thoughts overtaking her and making her completely forget that she was on the phone.

"Hello?" the woman on the phone asked. "Is anybody there?"

Lorelai shook her head and came back to reality.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. Sorry about that. So, what dates did you say you wanted to stay, again?"

"February eighth through the thirteenth," the woman said.

"Ok," Lorelai said, marking the dates down in the reservation book. "I've got you marked down. We're looking forward to your stay."

Lorelai ended the conversation and hung the phone up. Just as she looked up, she saw none other than Emily Gilmore standing before her.

"Mom," she said, suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong to want to visit my daughter? It has been quite some time since we last saw each other, seeing as how you so rudely refused my invitation to Christmas dinner."

"I had other plans," Lorelai said, crossing her arms.

"And you couldn't reschedule these plans for your own family?"

"My plans were for my family. Rory, Luke, and I went out to get a Christmas tree."

"Last time I checked, Luke was not your family."

"He's more my family then you'll ever be." Lorelai snapped.

A hurt expression crossed over Emily's features momentarily, but she quickly replaced it with a stony one. Lorelai, who had caught the hurt expression, felt a tiny pang of guilt. As much as she despised her mother, she had crossed the line a bit by what she had just said.

"Your father and I are about to leave for Europe. We didn't get a chance to go over Christmas, so we are taking up the oppurtunity now. We shall be gone for a month and would like it if you and Rory came for dinner the Friday before we leave."

"I may be busy."

"Lorelai," Emily said in an exasperated tone, closing her eyes and sighing. "No matter how much hate you have for your father and I, you are still our daughter, and Rory is our granddaughter. We are all still family, and we expect you to remember that every now and then and make occasional visits. You know, something could happen one day and you'd regret that you hadn't the decency to spend at least one day with us."

Lorelai rubbed her temples, starting to get a headache from all of todays events. First Rachel, and now her mother, who was already two headaches combined.

"What Friday would you like us there?"

"Next Friday, seven sharp. Don't be late." Emily said, putting on a grin and walking out of the Inn.

Lorelai scowled at the fact that she had pleased her mother. She sighed and grabbed her jacket, then informed Mia that she was taking her lunch break and left the Inn, heading over to Luke's. Having just seen Rachel and then her mothers random visit threw her off and she needed a break from work. She needed a little time to think things through. She didn't want her personal life and feelings interfering with work.

As she entered the diner, she decided she wouldn't tell Luke about Rachel's staying at the Inn. She didn't want to stress him out, telling him that his ex was staying at the Inn his girlfriend worked at. She looked around and spotted him over at a table refilling a customers coffee cup, holding a sleepy looking Rory who was sucking her thumb.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to them, taking Rory from Luke.

"Hey," Luke said.

"Why wasn't Rory in her playpen?" she asked as she stroked Rory's hair.

"She just woke up and wanted me to hold her," he said, walking over to the counter and pouring her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai sat down at the counter with Rory in her lap. Using one hand to hold Rory in place, she reached the other for her cup of coffee and took a long sip.

"So, what would you like?" Luke asked her, pad and pencil ready.

"A cheeseburger, and what would you like hun?" she asked Rory.

"Fwies," she said, yawning.

"You want chili and cheese on them?" asked Lorelai.

Rory nodded her head. Luke wrote the order down, and then headed off to the kitchen. Lorelai looked down at the little girl in her lap.

"Hey, honey, how would you like to go and visit grandma and grandpa next week?" she asked.

"Who are gamma and gampa?" Rory asked, knitting her brow in confusion.

Lorelai was once again revisited by a pang of guilt. She should have let her daughter get to know her grandparents. It's the least she could have done after taking off and starting a new life, only leaving a note behind. She had just always feared that if she let her parents in Rory's life, then they would try to take control of her again. Or worse, control of Rory.

There was also, somewhere deep down inside of her, a bit of jealousy. She knew well enough that once Rory met her grandparents, there would be an instant connection. Rory had always looked up to her mother. Not so much Chris, simply because he wasn't very there for Rory, even though he had lived with them. Lorelai had always been her hero, no one else. That's the way Lorelai wanted it to remain. Granted, Rory also looked up to Luke quite a bit. That was different, though. Luke did a lot for them. Lorelai didn't want her parents winning Rory over. She didn't want them molding Rory into what they tried to mold Lorelai into.

"Well, grandma and grandpa are my mommy and daddy. You've met them before, but you were a tiny, little baby."

"Oh," was all Rory said as she sipped on the sippy cup Luke had filled for her.

"So, what do you say? Would you like to re-meet them next Friday?"

Rory nodded her head, digging into the fries Luke had just set in front of her.

"You're actually going to your parents next week?" Luke asked curiously.

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah my mother pulled the guilt trip on me. She said that her and my dad are leaving for Europe for a month and that they wanted us to have dinner with them since I didn't go to their Christmas dinner."

"Ah, I see. You ok with going? You could always just fake sick."

Lorelai smiled at him a little. "No, it's ok. One Friday won't kill me. Plus, they'll be gone for a month, which means they can't bug me."

Luke laughed and walked out from behind the counter and over to a customer to take their order.

xox

Luke was wiping off the counter, getting ready to close up, when he heard the bell above the diner door ring. He looked up and saw Liz walking in, Jess on her hip and a bag over her shoulder.

"Liz, hey, I didn't know you were coming." she said.

"Hey big brother," Liz said, putting a big smile and walking up to the counter.

"What's up? What brings you here?" he asked, wanting to skip through all the "How are you? What's been up?" junk and onto the real reason she was here.

"Oh, you know, I was just near by and decided to stop in."

"Liz, it's nine fourty-five. We both know you weren't just out for a late night walk. Why are you here?"

Liz sighed and looked over at Luke. Luke sensed that this was serious and shouldn't be discussed down here in the diner, even though the only customer was Kirk.

"Come on, upstairs," he said, pulling the curtain aside as she walked through.

They walked into the apartment and Luke sat down at the table, Liz doing the same after setting Jess in the playpen.

"I can't do this, Luke," she said.

"Can't do what?" he asked.

"This, parenting, being a mother," she told him.

"What? Liz, that's ridiculous. You can't just give up when it gets hard,"

"I tried, Luke, I tried. I'm a failure. I know nothing about kids,"

"You know more than I do. You have one!"

"But, look at you. You're great with Rory and I've seen you with Jess,"

"Liz, no. You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"I want you to raise him, Luke,"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, Liz, he's your son. You got pregnant, now you have to deal with the concequences."

"I'm moving, to Maine. I can't take Jess with me, it will just all fall apart. I'll mess up, I just know it. If I raise him, he'll grow up to be wild. If you raise him, however, he might grow up to be somewhat more civil."

"Liz, I can not raise Jess!"

"Why not?"

"He's your kid, Liz, not mine. You're his mother and he needs you."

"No, he needs a father figure. You're the best candidate for that."

"Yeah, seeing as how his real father bailed," he muttered. "Look, Liz, I'm here for you, you know that. But, I just don't think I'd really be the best person to raise Jess."

"But you're doing great with Rory. You'll do just fine with Jess."

Luke sighed, "Why are you moving to Maine?"

"I got a job offer there. It's pretty time consuming and I won't be able to give Jess the attention he deserves."

Luke put his head in his hands. He really didn't know if he'd be able to do this. Sure, he loved Rory and he would do anything for her, same with Jess. But, if he took Jess in, he'd be a full time parent. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle it. He didn't want to fail his nephew.

Then again, Liz and Jess were his family and family was his first priority in life. He didn't have the heart to turn Liz down. She was right, if she did this on her own, there was a chance that she would mess up. He knew Liz, and although he cared for her, she wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.

He looked up and into his little sisters face. He saw desperation, fear, and worry clouding her eyes. She really didn't think she could manage this. He stared at her for a few minutes, trying to soak this all in. Him, raise Jess. He looked down and shook his head again before looking back up.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Really? Oh thank you, big brother!" Liz said, jumping from her seat and hugging him.

Luke lightly patted her on the back and looked over at Jess.

_I have no idea how I'm going to do this._

"When are you leaving?" he asked Liz.

"Tonight, I should leave now, in fact."

"Now! Liz, you're just going to leave him here now? I don't have any time to prepare? You could at least give me time to buy a bed and all."

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am. Please, Luke?" she begged.

Luke sighed again, "Fine, but call me as soon as you get to Maine, ok?"

"I promise. Now, I have all of his stuff in that bag by the playpen. He's already been fed and he should go to sleep anytime now."

Liz walked over to Jess, kissed him on the head, and walked out. Luke looked at the door that had just shut, then back at Jess.

xox

Lorelai had just finished tucking Rory into bed after having read her a bedtime story. She heard the doorbell ring and walked over to it and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Luke, holding a sleeping Jess in his arms.

-----

**A/N: **I know it's been a long long long time since I updated and I'm so sorry! I've been busy with drivers ed and trying to complete my summer reading list. This was also a hard chapter to write. I had some serious writers block, but I'm good now. I'll try to update my other fics soon. This chapter was more of a filler than anything. The whole Jess thing wasn't planned, but it popped into my pretty little head and I couldn't resist adding it into here. I think it would be more interesting to see what it's like to see Luke raise a toddler instead of a teenager. Things could go very differently... but, I'm the author, so I decide. lol

_Next on On My Own?- Luke panics and opens up to Lorelai on his feelings about raising Jess. Lorelai and Rory go to the Gilmore's for Friday night dinner._


	18. The new addition and dinner disasters

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"I don't know what to do, Lorelai," Luke said, shaking his head, a panicked look in his eye.

"Here, come in," she said, opening the door wider to let him through. As he stood in front of her, she took Jess out of his arms and walked to Rory's room. She gently laid the sleeping toddler down beside Rory and pulled the covers over him, then walked back into the living room where she sat on the couch.

"Ok, now, tell me what's going on," she said.

"She just came over, no warning, no phone call. I don't know what to do! How am I going to do this? I'm not cut out to be a father! What do I know about kids?" he asked, starting to pace the floor.

"Whoa, Luke, calm down. Who came over and what do you mean you aren't cut out to be a father?" she asked.

"Liz! Liz came over and started going on about how she can't raise Jess, that she'll screw up. She left for Maine and I'm going to have to raise him," he ranted, continuing his pacing. "I'll be the one to screw up! I'll screw up and he'll end up landing in jail or selling drugs on the street corner and it'll be all my fault because I couldn't control him. What do I do? What am I going to do? Lorelai, I can't raise him. I can't do this. What was I thinking saying I would? I'm out of my mind! I've lost it."

Luke paced back and forth, shaking his head. Lorelai got up and walked over to him and took his hands.

"Babe, stop. Come on, sit down," she said, leading him to the couch.

Luke followed her and sat beside her, leaning back and putting his hands over his face.

"I can't do this, Lorelai."

"Yes, Luke, you can," she assured, pulling his hands away and looking him in the eye.

"How do you know?" he asked, looking back.

"Look at Rory. She looks up to you almost as much as she looks up to me. You're so good with her, you make it seem easy. You'll have no problem with Jess."

"Rory's different. She's like an angel on top of a Christmas tree. Jess isn't like her."

"Right, because Jess is a boy. Boys are a little more wild and active. They're into sports, action figures, and mud. Luke, you're a father already," she told him. "You have been for quite some time now. Jess is a three year old boy, how much damage can you do?"

It was the first time Lorelai had every acknowleged Luke as Rory's father. She'd always just let Rory call him dad and ignored it. She was afraid. She was afraid to let Rory get so close to Luke. She didn't want him to be in Rory's life, having this major impact on her, and then all of a sudden he's gone. As good as they were, her and Luke, you never know what could happen. Something almost did happen that night Rachel came back. Luckily, though, things had worked out.

But when she saw Luke, she did, indeed, see Rory's father. He was more so than Christopher, who hadn't given Rory one speck of attention even when they were together. She had no reason to ignore it anymore, because she couldn't deny what was. Rory chose Luke over her own father, it was what she wanted. What made her daughter happy made her happy.

Luke sighed, "I don't know. I just don't want to fail him. How did you do it? With Rory. You were so young, yet you did so great. You still are doing great."

"It's because I love her," she shrugged. "I'd do anything for her. I wanted the best for her, so I did everything in my will power to give her a good life. It didn't exactly go the way I planned, but I like the way things are better.

"It's hard, raising a kid and all. It's a takes a lot of work and effort. But, it is all worth it. When you see them smile or hear them laugh. When they hug you and tell you they love you. When they say they want to be just like you when they grow up. It's all worth it just for those simple reasons. It's a feeling you get that you can't explain.

"Liz lost out. She chose that she doesn't want to experience all of that, but now you get the privelage of doing so. I have every ounce of faith in you and I'll be here to help along the way, just like you helped me with Rory."

Luke took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the top of it.

"You really think I can do this?"

"No doubts about it," she smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You're the best, you know?"

"I've been told so a few times," she laughed.

Luke laughed with her and kissed her again.

"Why don't you guys stay the night? I'll take Jess and Rory to work with me tomorrow and they can play. Give you time to digest this whole thing."

"You don't have to take him. I'll take him."

"We can alternate just like we do with Rory, and tomorrow is my day to have her anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Rory won't be bored then."

Luke nodded his head, "Ok."

Lorelai smiled, "Ok, it's late. Let's go to bed."

She pulled him up and walked up the stairs and into her room. Luke stayed there every now and then, so he already had some clothes to change into. They climbed into bed and Luke wrapped an arm around Lorelai as they both fell asleep.

xox

Lorelai heard the alarm clock go off and groaned.

"Too early," she complained.

Luke kissed the side of her head and got out of bed. Lorelai grabbed his arm to keep him from going and Luke started laughing.

"Lorelai, I have to get ready for work."

"Five more minutes," she said sleepily.

"If I do that, five more minutes would turn into ten, then fifteen, and then twenty," he laughed. "I'll see you for breakfast."

She groaned and he started getting ready. He kissed her one more time and then left. An hour after he left, Lorelai got up herself. She showered and got dressed, then walked down the stairs to wake Rory and Jess.

When she walked into the room, she found the two already up and playing. She smiled at them and then made her presence known.

"Come on you two, we have to get ready."

"Aunt Lorlai, where uncle Luke?" Jess asked her.

"He's at work, sweetie. Let's get ready and we'll go have breakfast there, and then you two are coming with me to work."

"Mommy, why Jess coming with us?" Rory asked, confused, but happy at the same time.

"Jess is going to be around more often, hun. Now you'll have someone to play with."

"Is Jess going to live with us?"

"No, babe, he's going to live with your dad."

"Yay!" she said happily.

Lorelai got Rory and Jess ready to go and then left for the diner.

xox

"Oh, Lucas! Where's my coffee?" she demanded, walking in holding Jess and Rory's hands.

"Call me that again and you won't be getting any coffee," he threatened.

"Oh, now, that's not nice," she said, pouting.

He rolled his eyes and poured her a cup of coffee as she sat down at a table.

She smiled happily and sipped her coffee.

"Hey, can you keep Jess for a little while longer today? I'm going to go out and buy a few things he'll be needing. You know, such as a bed, food he'll eat, the basic necessities."

"Sure, no problem. Do you need any help?"

"No, it's ok. I can do it. Thanks for offering, though."

"Anytime. Just call me when you're ready for me to bring him over."

xox

The rest of the week flew by fast and then the week following it. It had been a major adjustment the last week and a half. So many things had happened. Rachel coming, then Rachel staying at the Inn. Lorelai not telling Luke that Rachel was staying there so as not to stress him, then she finally left. Liz leaving Luke to deal with his nephew, taking off for Maine.

It was going to take a while for all of it to settle in. Now that Jess was apart of them, things were different. He was the new addition to the family. They were both more tied up now than they were before. Luke and Lorelai didn't have much time to go out by themselves, their attention now completely focused on the two three year olds in their lives.

The first few days had been tough. Jess was more than happy to be with Luke and spend time with Rory and Lorelai, but after the second day, he began crying for his mom. It had been a difficult thing trying to explain to a child that his mother had abandoned him. Although, they hadn't exactly expressed it on those terms.

They had to re-adjust their schedules. Had to find time to balance work with child care. It was more of a hassle trying to watch two kids and work at the same time. Luke had it the hardest. It freaked him out having both toddlers in the diner. He was afraid if he took one eye off of them, something would happen.

He resorted to keeping them both upstairs and had a baby monitor both up and downstairs so he would know they were alright. He didn't want any accidents happening, and they were safer upstairs, anyway. If they had been downstairs, they could be snatched away by tourists, burn themselves on the stove if they snuck into the kitchen, or run into something and get hurt.

With Rory, it had been a bit easier. She was one kid, not two. And she hardly ever did something she wasn't supposed to. She'd always followed the rules. But now that it was her and Jess, the two were a bit more sneaky. They liked to play games and would hide anywhere. This didn't ease Luke's nerves much.

Now, it was Friday. The Friday Lorelai and Rory were going to go over to her parents house for dinner. Lorelai had been dreading it the whole day. She tried thinking up excuses she could use to get out of dinner, but she knew that her mother would just hold it against her. She had no choice but to go.

After she had dropped Jess off with Luke, she went home and started getting ready. She dressed herself and Rory in their best outfits, knowing her mother wouldn't appreciate casual. She strapped Rory into her carseat and headed to the place she hadn't been to in three years.

xox

Emily heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it, knowing that it was Rory and Lorelai. She opened up the door and looked at the two.

"Mom, hi," Lorelai said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You're late," Emily scowled.

_Figures. I can't do anything right with her, can I?_ Lorelai thought.

"Sorry, traffic,"

"So, this must be Rory," Emily said, looking down and smiling at the little girl holding Lorelai's hand.

"Oh, no, this is Tory. A little girl I picked up at a gas station," Lorelai joked.

Emily rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

The two girls walked in and Lorelai handed over their coats. Rory was being quiet and shy. Emily lead them into the living room where they all sat.

"Rory, what would you like to drink?" Emily asked.

Rory, who didn't say anything, looked up at her mother and scooted closer to her.

"Babe, it's ok," Lorelai whispered. "This is your grandma."

"Lorelai, what is wrong with her?"

"Nothing, mom. She's just a little shy."

"Who can blame her? After all, you kept her from us for three years," Emily said disapprovingly and turned back to making their drinks.

"Don't even start, mother," Lorelai said, closing her eyes.

"Here you go, Rory. Apple juice," Emily said, holding a glass of juice out to her.

"Uh, mom?"

"What is it, Lorelai?"

"Rory can't drink out of that," Lorelai said, pointing to the glass.

"What? Why not?"

"She's three, mom. She drinks out of sippy cups," Lorelai said, digging through the diaper bag and pulling out a sippy cup and handing it to Rory.

"Oh... well, what would you like?" Emily asked, taking the glass back.

"Soda is fine," said Lorelai.

Emily made their drinks and handed Lorelai hers. The room was full of awkward silence. Lorelai wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't seen her mother in a very long time and she hadn't been here even longer. It felt weird. She vividly remembered the last time she was in this house.

xox

_It was a little after midnight and Lorelai was going about her room as quietly as she could. She threw various things into her suitcase as she held a tiny, sleeping Rory in her arms. She looked at the clock and saw that she had about ten minutes._

_She pulled Rory's coat on and strapped her in her carseat, then covered her in blankets. As quietly as she could, she crept down the stairs, lugging her suitcase and Rory with her. She pulled out the letter she had written earlier and set it on the table. Turning around, she looked at the home that she'd grown up in one last time, then walked out the door._

_Five minutes passed by before Chris finally pulled up. He got out, walked over to them, and picked up Lorelai's suitcase. He popped the trunk open and put it in beside his. In the meantime, Lorelai strapped Rory's carseat into the back and got into the passengers side. Chris got in beside her and took her hand._

_"You sure you want to do this?" he asked her._

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied, smiling._

_He smiled back and started the car. The three of them pulled out of the Gilmore mansion and drove to their new destination, Stars Hollow._

xox

Just then, Richard walked out of his office and into the room.

"Lorelai, Rory, welcome," he said warmly, smiling.

"Hi dad," Lorelai said, smiling back.

She'd always been on better terms with her father, as opposed to her mother. She stood up and hugged her father lightly.

"It's good to see you. You look well," he told her.

"I'm great," she said.

Richard focused his attention on the little girl sitting quietly on the couch.

"Well, hello there, Rory," he said, giving her a smile. "I'm your grandpa."

Rory smiled back at the man before her. There was something about this man that made her feel more at home. He was kind and spoke with a gentle voice, unlike the woman named Emily. Her tone was a bit more cool and harsh.

"Hi gwampa," she said in a little voice.

"May I?" he looked at Lorelai, gesturing to hold Rory.

"Sure," she said.

Richard picked the child up and held her.

"My, my, Rory. You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you."

"I'm a big girl!" she said, smiling.

Richard chuckled, "That you are."

Emily watched the interaction between the three of them. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Lorelai, nor Rory, had been that open with her. It pained her a little to know that Richard was the favorite.

"So, Rory, what do you like to do?" Emily asked her.

Rory was a little hesitant to answer, but Lorelai nodded for her to.

"I like to wead and pway with Jess."

"Who is Jess?"

"Jess is Luke's nephew, mom," Lorelai answered.

"Oh, the man you're dating? That diner boy Chris was telling us about, right?"

At the mention of Chris' name, Lorelai tensed.

"Yes, Luke is the man I'm dating,"

"Do you think it's best to be dating with Rory being so young?"

"Believe me, mom, I've thought about that a lot. Rory loves Luke, there isn't a problem with it,"

"Luke my daddy!" Rory chimed in.

_Uh oh._ Lorelai thought.

"What did she just say, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"So, where all are you guys going to in Europe? Are you going to visit Italy again?" Lorelai asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lorelai, answer me."

Lorelai sighed, "Rory's been calling Luke her dad for quite some time, mom. Please, don't start."

"Lorelai, Christopher is Rory's father, despite the bad he's done," Richard commented.

"What do you even know about this man? He owns a diner. I detest diners, they are always filthy. Just watch, something will go wrong," Emily remarked.

"Stop, both of you. If we're going to fight, I might as well leave," Lorelai said, trying to keep her cool. She was working hard to restrain herself from lashing out at her mother.

"Yes, you are quite good at that, now aren't you?" Emily rudely replied.

Lorelai shook her head and took Rory from her fathers arms.

"Goodbye dad, it was nice seeing you. Rory, say goodbye."

"Bye gwama, bye gwampa," Rory said, waving bye to them.

"Come now, Lorelai. Don't leave, we haven't even had dinner," Richard said.

"No, it's best to just leave. Have fun on your trip," she said, grabbing their jackets and walking out of the door.

Richard turned to Emily with a stony expression.

"Must you have said that?" he asked his wife.

"Richard, that girl is ruining their lives!"

"She is nineteen, Emily. She's been on her own for three years. I think that if she's come this far without our help, she must be doing something right. No matter how much I disagreed with her running away, she is an adult now and needs to take on the responsibilites. She's showed us that she is willing to do so the minute she left this house. Now, thanks to you, we might not see her for another three years."

Richard walked out of the room, upset. Emily sat in her chair, gaping after him as she heard she heard the door to the study shut.

xox

Lorelai drove home, anger built up inside her.

_Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and already I'm gone. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? Things had been fine, well, sort of. Then she just had the nerve to pick a fight,_ Lorelai thought as she drove.

"Mommy?" Rory asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Can I see gwampa again?"

Lorelai sighed. She knew that the connection had been made. Maybe not with Emily, but with time it would. She couldn't blame Rory for wanting to see more of her grandfather. Richard was easier to get along with than her mother.

"Of course, sweetie."

The rest of the drive home was silent. Lorelai knew going to dinner was a bad idea. It only upset her. She was ready to get home, back to her family.

-----

**A/N:** Did you like it? I know some of you aren't too thrilled about me bringing Jess into their lives, but she give me a chance. You don't know what will happen. Not that I'm implying anything, I'm just stating.


	19. Friday night family time

Lorelai pulled up in front of the diner and unstrapped Rory from her carseat. She carried the sleeping child into the diner and walked over to the counter, sitting down. Luke, who was counting his receipts, looked up at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, jeez, hello to you too," she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just meant that... aren't you supposed to be at your parents for dinner?"

"Yeah, but I left fifteen minutes after arriving," she said, adjusting Rory so she'd be more comfortable in her sleep.

"Why? What happened?" Luke asked, starting to become concerned.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't want to tell Luke what her parents and her had argued about. She knew her parents feelings towards Luke would only bring him down. She didn't want Luke to think he wasn't good enough for her, because he was perfect for her.

"They just started criticizing me and the way I live. It's not like I didn't see it coming. It's ok, though. I just want to enjoy the rest of my night,"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, Luke," she said, averting his eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by Luke. He knew Lorelai better than this. She was not fine and she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it either. He wanted so much for her to open up to him. It was things like these that, in a way, kept their relationship from strengthening. They needed to be open with one another. Honesty was a key source in a relationship, and right now they were lacking that just a tiny bit.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, letting her lie slip and formulating a plan.

"Starving,"

"How about I make you guys dinner? Not the junk you always order here. I mean something good, something that won't shorten your life,"

Lorelai perked up a bit. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, how about lasanga? I've almost perfected that meal,"

"Oh, lasanga sounds good!" she said, smiling. "How about you and Jess come over? I have some cookie mix at home. The kids and I can make that while you make dinner and then we can have a movie night,"

Luke nodded. "Sounds good. I'll close the diner early tonight. It's pretty dead here. Why don't you go on home, I'll finish up here, get the stuff at Doose's, and come over in about an hour?"

"Ok, I'll take Jess for you. That way Rory will have someone to keep her entertained,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said, handing Rory to Luke, then heading to the playpen where Jess was coloring. She reached in and lifted him out of the playpen, then placed him back on the ground and took his little hand in hers. She walked over to Luke and took Rory from him. "I'll see you in a bit,"

Luke kissed her quickly and watched her head out of the diner.

xox

Lorelai walked into the house and shut the door after her. Rory had already woken and was giggling at Jess as they both made funny faces to each other.

"Alright you two, you guys stay out of trouble. I'm going to go take a quick shower before your daddy gets here, ok?" she said, referring to Luke as daddy more to Rory than to Jess. The two just nodded their heads as they headed to Rory's room to play.

Lorelai set her keys and purse down on the inn table next to the phone and walked upstairs. If Luke hadn't been coming over in an hour and she didn't have two toddlers who were currently unattended, she would have taken herself a long, relaxing bubble bath. But, in this case, she didn't have time for that.

She turned the water on and stepped in after discarding her clothes. She let the hot water spray over her body and her muscles relaxed. This is exactly how she should be spending her Friday night, hanging out with her family. This is where she was supposed to be.

After fifteen minutes, she stepped out, dried herself off, and put on her sweats and a shirt. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and put her glasses on. Normally, she didn't wear her glasses, but after seeing her parents her head hurt and her eyes were strained. Right now, she didn't care how she looked. It had been a long and tiring day and all she wanted to do now was enjoy her night.

xox

A little less than an hour later, Luke walked in carrying bags full of groceries. He heard laughing and screaming coming from Rory's bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, set the bags down, and made his way into Rory's room. He saw Rory and Lorelai had pinned Jess down and were tickling him. Jess's little face was beat red and he was squirming around, laughing as he tried to push Lorelai and Rory off of him.

"What's going on here?" Luke asked, laughing himself.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Luke. Lorelai laughed a little and stood up, walking over to Luke.

"Nothing, just having some fun,"

"Daddy!" Rory said, running to Luke and holding her arms up. Luke reached down and picked her up.

Jess, not liking the fact that he was being ignored, walked over to Lorelai and reached his arms up to her.

"Sorry, buddy. We didn't mean to ignore you," Lorelai said as she picked Jess up.

"You look beautiful," Luke said to Lorelai.

"Please, I look like crap," she stated.

Luke laughed and kissed her. "You do not,"

He really meant it, too. Sure, Lorelai was always beautiful. But, seeing her right now without all of her make up on and her hair naturally dried in curls made her seem even more beautfiul to him. The way she looked so simple made her even more radiant than ever.

Lorelai just smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. Luke followed her and set Rory down. He began to unload the groceries as Lorelai took out the box of cookie mix.

"You guys wanna make cookies?" she asked the two children.

"Yay!" they both yelled as they climbed into the chairs and stood up.

Lorelai got out a mixing bowl, a tablespoon, a big wooden spoon, two eggs, some butter, and vegetable oil. She read the instructions before starting. She opened the box and pulled out the mix, pouring it into the bowl.

"Ok, each of you take an egg," she told Rory and Jess. They did as told and looked up at her, waiting for her to tell them what to do next. "Alright, now gently tap the egg on the side of the bowl, like this," she picked up and egg and demonstrated for them without cracking the egg. Rory and Jess mocked her, only Rory's ended up going all over the place. "Ok, it's alright sweetie,"

Lorelai walked to the sink and grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess. After she did that, she handed Rory another egg.

"Ok, do the same thing, Rory. Just don't smash the egg, ok?" she said gently.

Rory did it right this time and Lorelai explained to them how to crack the egg open using their thumbs. After that was done, she added a two tablespoons of butter and a tablespoon of vegetable oil. She held up the big spoon, then asked, "Who wants to stir first?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, seeing as both Rory and Jess launched for the spoon, shoving each other out of the way as they tried to grab it away from Lorelai.

"Me! Me, mommy!" Rory shouted.

"No, I want to! Pwease, Aunt Lorlai!"

"Hold it right there!" she shouted, holding the spoon high above her head. Rory and Jess immediately shut there mouths and all was silent, except for Luke's failed attempt at a supressed laugh. "Good, now, pick a number one through ten,"

"Two!" Rory shouted.

"Seven!" Jess shouted after her.

"The answer was six. Here you go, Jess," she said, handing him the spoon. "I'll let you stir for a couple of minutes, then you need to let Rory stir, too, ok?"

Jess just nodded his head as he began to stir the batter. Rory didn't like this at all and had her mind set on getting that spoon.

"But mommy, I'm a pwincess and I is supposed to go fwirst," she objected.

"Rory, even princesses have to take turns. I promise that you'll get your chance to stir, ok?"

Rory just huffed and sat down in her seat, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Hey there, missy, if you can't behave, you won't get to stir," Lorelai said, raising her eyebrows.

"Daddy! Mommy's being mean,"

"Princess, your mommy's right. You need to take turns. Don't you want to be a big girl?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I am a big girl!"

"Ok then, listen to your mom, alright?"

"Otay," Rory said, standing in her chair again and waiting for her turn.

After a while, Rory, Jess, and Lorelai were caked in batter and laughing. Lorelai took a little bit of batter and wiped it on Rory's and Jess's noses. They giggled and did the same to her.

"Ok, let's get these cookies baking," Lorelai said, taking out a cookie sheet and spooning out the thickened batter. She showed Rory and Jess how to roll the dough into a ball and place it on the sheet.

Once they had filled up the cookie sheet, Lorelai placed it in the oven and let it cook. They cookies had finished baking right as Luke had finished cooking dinner. Lorelai took out the cookie sheet and placed it on the stove to let it cool and then proceeded to help Luke serve the plates. They all sat down at the table and had a nice family dinner.

"This is amazing, Luke," Lorelai said, devouring the lasanga.

Luke smiled. "My mom loved lasagna. She taught me how to make it when I was little and then when I got older, I tried out all these different recipes. This one was my favorite, my moms original recipe,"

"Well, it's delicious," she said, smiling back.

xox

After they had dessert, Luke and Lorelai began to put the dishes away. Lorelai looked at Rory and Jess as she took their plates and laughed.

"You guys are a mess. I think you two need a bath," she said. Rory and Jess had batter on their face as well as sauce from the lasanga.

"No! I no like baths," Jess complained.

"Bubbles, mommy!" Rory said happily.

"Come on you two," she said, taking them out of their seats and putting them down. "March!"

She led the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles before stripping them down. She placed them in and let them play for a while.

Luke came up and joined them shortly after he finished cleaning the kitchen. He sat beside Lorelai and watched Jess and Rory splash away. Lorelai took the baby shampoo bottle and squirted some into her hands.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" she asked.

Neither Rory nor Jess said anything. Rory hated this part of bathtime after she once got soap in her eyes. Jess just hated bathtime in general. Luke took the bottle from Lorelai and squirted some in his hand as well.

"I guess you're both going," he said, smiling and and lathering the shampoo into Rory's hair. In turn, Lorelai did the same and the together they scrubbed the two kids clean.

Luke took some bubbles and put them on Lorelai's nose. As payback, she splashed some water on him. After seeing this, Rory and Jess decided to join in, and that's when the water fight began.

xox

Once they dressed Rory and Jess in their footie pajamas and dried the floor from having splashed water everywhere, they all made their way downstairs. Luke got Rory and Jess situated on the couch while Lorelai popped in a movie.

"What are we watching, Aunt Lorlai?" Jess asked.

"My all time favorite movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory,"

She sat down on the couch beside Luke and took Jess from him, placing him in her lap.

xox

After a while, Rory and Jess had climbed out of Lorelai's a Luke's laps and began dancing with the Oompa Loompa's on tv. Lorelai and Luke laughed as they watched. Seeing as how Lorelai now had more room to stretch out with Rory and Jess on the floor, she layed her head down in Luke's lap.

After the movie ended, Lorelai turned the tv off. It was already late and Rory and Jess were both sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Let's get them to bed," Lorelai whispered, standing up and picking Rory up off the floor gently.

Luke got up as well and picked Jess up. They made their way into Rory's room and placed them in the bed next to each other, tucking them in. Lorelai walked out with Luke, shutting the door halfway and the walked up the stairs. Once in bed, the two fell asleep almost instantly.

-----

**A/N:** I know you guys want to kill me. I'm **so** sorry!! I will definitely keep to my promise. I love this story too much to quit writing it. I'll never quit any of my fics. The good news is that I have the next two chapters laid out. So, it won't be a long wait.


	20. A question of chicken pox & family roles

Lorelai was currently getting ready upstairs in her bathroom. Both she and Luke had awoken at the same time. Due to an early staff meeting she had that morning,

Lorelai had asked Luke to wake her up the same time he did. It had taken a while, but Luke had been successful in his request.

Luke was currently in the shower and Lorelai was busy with her makeup when a piercing scream penetrated the entire house. The water shut off and Luke quickly stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel. Lorelai jumped up and both went running down the stairs. They followed the source of the scream, which led them into Rory's room.

"Rory, Jess? What's going on?" Lorelai asked in a panic and then saw both toddlers standing far apart from each other, faces red and tear stained. She looked between the two and did a double take back at Jess. "Uh oh."

"What? What is it? Who's hurt?" a worried Luke asked, entering the room quickly after Lorelai.

"Jess has the chicken pox." she replied, making her way over to Jess.

Luke, who had spotted a fearful Rory clutching onto her teddy bear, walked over to her and picked her up.

"No! Go away!" Jess shouted, running away from Lorelai and hiding in the corner. "I want my mommy!" he sobbed, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Jess, honey, it's just the chicken pox. You're ok." she assured, ignoring his comment about his mother.

"No! No pop my pox!" he shouted, hugging himself as if it would protect him from her.

"It's ok, Jess. Aunt Lorelai isn't going to hurt you, she just wants to help."

"I said no pop my pox!" he screamed again. "Mommy!"

Luke and Lorelai both exchanged glances. They both felt the same sorrow for the boy. They hadn't heard from or seen Liz in over two months now. Jess still had high hopes that his mother would return to take him back. It was obvious to both Luke and Lorelai after the first month of not hearing from Liz that that wouldn't be happening.

Lorelai cornered him and bent down, taking his little arm in her hand. He tried to shove her off, but she held a firm grip that held him in place, but didn't hurt him.

"Does it itch?" she asked him soothingly, taking a look at the little red bumps that

covered his arm, as well as the rest of his body that was visible.

Jess, who had stopped struggling in her grasp once realizing that she wasn't going to hurt him, nodded his head and took in a shaky breath. Lorelai smiled gently and wiped the tears away from his cheeks with the back of her hand. She picked him up and turned back to Luke and Rory.

"I have some calamine lotion in the medicine cabinet. I'm going to go get him situated and we'll be back."

Luke nodded his head and turned his head to face Rory, who had her head buried in his shoulder.

"You ok, princess?" he asked the still sobbing toddler.

"Is Jess dying?" she asked him, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No, no he's not going to die. He just has the chicken pox."

Rory looked at him with a frightened expression.

"He's gonna turn into a chicken?" she asked in disbelief.

Luke couldn't help but laugh and he set her down on the bed, sitting beside her.

"No, he's not going to turn into a chicken," he assured her, and then pointed to an ant bite that was on her right knee. "You see that?" he asked and she nodded. "Does it itch?" she nodded again. "Well, Jess has little bumps that are just like these, only they're bigger and itch more and they're all over him.

"Jess has bug bite?" she asked Luke curiously.

"Yeah, something like that. He'll be fine. Everyone gets them. I had them when I was little and your mom had them too."

"I get them too?"

"One day you will. Come on, why don't we go get you some breakfast?" he asked.

Rory nodded her head and he picked her up and walked into the kitchen. He sat her in the booster seat that was attacked to the chair and made her some oatmeal while he watched Lorelai apply the pink lotion to Jess.

"You ok there, buddy?" he asked him.

"I no like pink. Pink is for girls." he retorted, giving Luke a scowl.

Luke laughed and shook his head slightly, ruffling Jess's hair.

"I know, but it'll make you feel better."

"What are we going to do?" Lorelai asked, letting out a sigh. "I can't take off work today. I have that meeting to go to and the diner might not be the best of places to

take Jess right now.

"Relax. It'll be fine. Look, I'll go in and stay until the morning rush passes. I have to open today, but once Caesar and Steven get there, I'll take the rest of the day off."

After Liz had dumped Jess on Luke, he found it difficult to manage the diner with just him and Caesar. Caesar had been around for a few months, but Steven was the new addition. He was a nice young man in his early twenties just trying to make a living while he attended a community college nearby. It proved to be a big help to Luke.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It's fine. Don't worry." he said.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"What about Rory?" he asked and Lorelai sighed again.

"I say we just let things go as normal. The sooner she gets it over with, the better. So

if she comes in contact with Jess, just let her. How is she, by the way?"

"She's fine." he told her, turning his head and looking back at Rory who had her eye on Jess.

Luke spooned some oatmeal into a bowl and headed over back to the table and sat it down in front of Rory, handing her a spoon.

"Cimonin?" she asked.

Luke smiled and pulled the cinnamon from behind his back and sprinkled some over the oatmeal.

"Would you like some blueberries, too?" he asked and she nodded, smiling.

Luke went over to the fridge and opened it up. He pulled out the container of blueberries and took three out and placed the container back inside. He shut the fridge door and walked back over to the table. He dropped the blueberries inside the bowl and Rory began to eat graciously.

"Ok Jess, you're all done," Lorelai said, lifting him up from under his arms and setting him back down on the ground. "See? You'll be just fine."

She smiled at him reassuringly and took his hand.

"Why don't you and I head upstairs and I'll let you watch cartoons while I get ready? How does that sound?"

"Otay. Mes hungwy though. My tummy's talking to me."

Lorelai opened the cupboard and pulled down a bowl from the shelf. She spooned what was left of the oatmeal into the bowl and added in cinnamon and raspberries. Jess couldn't have blueberries because two weeks ago he'd had a bad reaction to the blueberry pancakes Luke made them. They took him to the doctor and it turned out that he was allergic to them.

Lorelai carried the bowl with one hand and held Jess's hand in her other. She led him out of the kitchen and helped him up the stair steps. While she and Jess disappeared upstairs, Luke took Rory into her room and proceeded to get her dressed and ready. When that was done, he got her situated on the couch in front of the TV in the living room.

"I'm going to go get dressed real fast and I'll be right back down, ok?"

Rory just nodded and sipped on the orange juice in her sippy cup. Luke headed back up the stairs and into the room. He saw Jess sitting on the bed, engrossed in Scooby Doo while eating his oatmeal. Lorelai was sitting in front of the vanity mirror, putting on the last touches of her makeup and checking out her hair. Noting that everything was ok now, Luke went back inside the bathroom and began to get ready.

xox

Both Luke and Lorelai descended the stairs, Jess in Luke's arms.

"... And remember to pack the calamine lotion in the diaper bag. When you guys get back home, I would let him soak in a warm bath. Also, don't let him scratch too much. If Rory starts showing signs of getting the chicken pox as well, just do the same with her. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Lorelai asked as she stepped off the last step and turned to look at Luke.

"It's fine, Lorelai. Don't worry. I _have _had the chicken pox before, you know. I've got it under control." he told her, laughing slightly. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Ok," she said, smiling. "I'll see you guys later. Hang in there, kiddo." she said to Jess, rubbing his back soothingly. She walked over to where Rory was sitting and kissed the top of her head. "I love you angel."

"I lub you too, mommy." Rory said, looking up and smiling.

She put her coat on and waved, walking out the door with her keys in hand. Once she was out the door, Luke got Jess dressed and put his and Rory's jackets on each of them.

"Ok you two, we're going to go to the diner for a little while, but we're going to be coming back here soon, ok?"

"Otay." they both replied. Rory put some distance between her and Jess, afraid that if she got too close, she might turn into a chicken.

"Rory, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid of Jess." Luke told her. He knew that if she came in contact with him, she would most likely get the chicken pox as well, but it was what him and Lorelai were hoping for anyway. It would be a lot easier getting it out of the way at the same time.

Rory hesitated and then took Jess's hands and both of them followed Luke out the door. He locked up and they walked to the truck. He buckled them in their seatbelts and then got inside and drove off.

xox

Once they arrived at the diner, Luke took Rory and Jess upstairs to get them situated. He didn't feel all to comfortable leaving them up there alone without any supervision, but he felt better knowing that the entire place was baby proofed.

He pulled a few books down for the two and then turned on one of the baby monitors. He set it on the kitchen counter and then grabbed a box of cheerios down from on top of the fridge and poured some into a bowl. He then filled up two sippy cups, orange juice for Jess and apple for Rory. He set the cups and the bowl down on the coffee table so they were within reach.

"Ok you two, I'm going to be downstairs working for a little while. I've got your sippy cups and some snacks right there on the coffee table. If you need anything, just yell for me, ok?"

"Otay daddy." Rory said, looking up from her coloring book she was scribbling in.

Jess, who was engrossed in a book, merely nodded in response. Satisfied with the answer, Luke grabbed the other baby monitor and walked out the door, leaving it open. He secured the baby gate at the top of the stairs and climbed over it.

He walked down the stairs and over to the diner door. He flipped the "closed sign" over to "open" and unlocked the door. Taking down a chair from the table and setting it upright on the floor, he awaited his first customers to arrive.

xox

"I need more sugar, Luke." Kirk called out from his table as Luke walked out from the kitchen, hands full carrying plates of food.

"I said I'd be with you in a minute, Kirk. If you haven't noticed, I have a diner full of people I need to attend to." he replied.

"Sir, can I have a refill over here?" a man asked as Luke walked by, his cup held up.

"Uncle Luuuke!" came Jess' scream from the top of the stairs.

Luke sighed, placing the plates on the table in front of him. He turned his head and spotted Steven.

"Hey Steven, can you handle things for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

"Sure boss." Steven said, grabbing the coffee pot and walking out from behind the counter.

Luke disappeared behind the curtain and walked up the stairs. He lifted Jess up once he got to the top and walked into the apartment.

"What is it, Jess?" he asked.

"Itch!" he said, scratching his neck.

Luke sat him on the kitchen counter and dug through the diaper bag. He pulled out the lotion bottle and squirted some into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and applied it to Jess's visible skin. Jess continued to scratch his arms, legs, face, and neck.

"Jess, you can't scratch. I know it itches, but the more you scratch, the more it'll itch." Luke told him, trying to brush his hands away.

Jess just scowled and continued to scratch. Luke sighed and sat him back down on the floor and then put away the lotion. He looked around and spotted Rory playing with dolls on the floor. He noticed that the sippy cups were empty and the cheerios had been eaten. It was around ten and they had arrived at the diner at exactly six that morning. The midmorning rush was starting to die down and he knew Jess and Rory were both hungry.

"How about we get ready to go home? I'll make you guys some lunch then."

"I hungwy!" Rory said, looking up at him.

"Me too." said Jess.

"Alright, let me pick up around here and we'll leave."

Luke began walking around; picking up toys and such and replacing them back to their original place. He refilled the sippy cups, giving them back to Rory and Jess and went downstairs to inform Steven and Caesar that he was heading out.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving now. If you have trouble, just call. And Caesar?"

"Yeah boss?" Caesar asked, poking his head out of the kitchen door.

"Don't burn the place down."

"Sure thing boss." he said, nodding and disappearing behind the door.

Luke walked back up the stairs and dressed Rory and Jess in their jackets. He slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and lifted Jess up on his hip. He locked the apartment door and grabbed a hold of Rory's hand, helping her walk down the stairs.

"Oh my! Is that chicken pox?" came Miss Patty's voice once Luke had reached the landing.

"Yes, it is. Everything's fine. I'll see you later Patty." Luke said, walking as quickly as he could holding a toddler and guiding another.

"Poor thing. How is he, doll?" Babette asked, walking over and examining Jess.

"He's fine, Babette. He's alive and breathing. It's just the chicken pox. He'll be fine."

"What about Rory?"

"She'll be fine too. Really, I've got to go." he said and walked out the door.

xox

Once Luke had arrived at the house, he unlocked the door and let the two toddlers walk inside ahead of him. He got them situated in front of the TV and then walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a frying pan, butter, bread, and cheese and started to make them grilled cheese sandwiches.

About ten minutes later, he cut each sandwich in half and set them on two plates. He called Rory and Jess to come eat and then placed them in the booster seats at the table. Once they began to eat, he walked into the living room where he picked up the phone and dialed a number he had snatched off the refrigerator and listened to it ring as he waited.

"_Hello?" _a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while answered.

"She picks up!" Luke said, feigning amazement.

"_Big brother? Is that you?" _the voice asked happily.

"You mean the brother you haven't bothered to call in the last two months? Yeah, that would be me."

"_Look, I know I haven't called in a while, but-"_

"Don't bother, Liz. So how's Jess been lately? Jess, you know, your son? The one you abandoned? How's he doing?"

Liz stayed quiet and Luke continued.

"I can tell you how he's doing. He wakes up in the middle of the night crying for you at least twice a week. He always asks where his mom is. He just got the chicken pox today and screamed for his 'mommy'." Luke replied in an irritable tone.

"_He's got the chicken pox?"_ Liz asked, a slight concern in her voice, but then she quickly recovered. _"It's the chicken pox, Luke. It's not like the Ebola virus or something. Every kid gets them. He'll be fine."_

"_I_ know he'll be fine, but _he_ doesn't. The kid thinks he's going to turn into a chicken! All he wanted was his mother and we couldn't do anything about that because we have no idea where you are. We haven't seen you or heard from you in the last two months. I'm surprised that you still have the same number.

"You don't do this, Liz. You _don't_ do this kind of thing!" he said, his voice raising slightly. He quickly lowered it so as to not draw attention from Rory or Jess. "Jess is your responsibility. And don't get me wrong here; he's more than welcome to stay with me. Actually, at this rate, it's probably the best thing for him right now. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're still his mother and he still needs you. An occasional visit or phone call wouldn't kill you. The kid still has high hopes that you're going to come back for him one of these days."

"_I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? I told you I couldn't do it, Luke. I'm not fit to be a mother-"_

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before hand, shouldn't you? I took him in because I thought you really were concerned about your parenting abilities. Now it just seems like you wanted to get away so you could have a life of your own.

"I'm going to set it straight, Liz. If I'm doing this, if I'm going to be raising Jess, then you are not going to come back one day and decide you want to be his mother. I will not have that. You either want to be his mother now or never. I am in no way going to keep him from you, but I'm not going to have your crush him. He deserves better than this, Liz. He deserves a mother."

"_He has you."_

"A kid deserves a mother and a father, Liz. I'm only a father figure and he is without a mother thanks to your lack of concern."

With that, Luke slammed the phone down on the receiver. He sank down on the couch and leaned back, putting his hands over his face. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tap on his knee. He took his hands off his face and saw Rory standing before him, scratching her arm.

"I'm itchy, daddy," she said.

Luke picked her up and sat her in his lap. He took her arm from her and noticed tiny red bumps forming.

"Looks like you've got the chicken pox too, kiddo," he told her, standing up and carrying her into the kitchen. "You done, Jess?"

"Uh huh," Jess replied, taking a sip of his juice and then hopping off the chair.

"Ok, come on. It's bath time."

Luke took his hand and walked with him up the stairs. He took them into the bathroom and put Rory down. He ran the bath water, adding in some Mr. Bubble bath mix, and then grabbed two towels, setting them on the sink counter. He stripped the two toddlers and sat them carefully in the tub.

Squirting some Johnson's baby shampoo into his palm and lathered it into Jess' hair while Rory played with her bath toys. Just as he rinsed the soapy bubbles out of his hair, the phone rang. He grabbed it off of the sink counter and answered it, cradling it on his shoulder while he started to work on Rory's hair next.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey, how is everything going?"_ came Lorelai's voice on the other end.

"Oh hey. It's good, except Rory just showed signs of getting the chicken pox."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, she's got little red bumps on her arms, but she's ok. She's taking it a lot better than Jess did," he said. "Close your eyes."

"_What?"_ Lorelai asked in confusion.

"No, not you. I meant Rory," he said as he poured water over Rory's head. "I'm giving them a bath."

"_Oh, got it. So all is well? They aren't giving you trouble, are they?"_

"No, everything is fine. They haven't given me any trouble at all. What time are you going to be home?" he asked, starting to scrub the dried lotion off of Jess' skin.

"_I'm going to try and get out of here a little earlier. Four, five-thirty at the latest."_

"Alright, well don't worry about us. We're all fine. I plan on popping in a movie they can fall asleep to."

"_Ok, I'll be home shortly," _she said.

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Luke hung up and set the phone down. He let Rory and Jess play for a little while longer and then took them out. He dried them off and carried them downstairs where he changed them into more comfortable clothes. He made a pallet for them in the living room and popped in a movie for them.

xox

Lorelai walked in the door and saw Luke lying on a pallet on the floor with Rory and Jess lying beside him, his arm draped around the two toddlers. Lorelai smiled to herself and set her stuff down quietly so as not to wake them. She went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, sitting at the table and reading a magazine she'd picked up on the way home as she waited for it to finish brewing.

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to find Luke walking in.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said, smiling. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's ok. When did you get home?" he asked.

"About five minutes ago."

Luke nodded and sat beside her. Lorelai noticed a tired looking expression on his face, but it wasn't because he'd just woken up.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he lied.

"Luke, come on, tell me. What's wrong?"

Luke sighed, leaning back in the chair and rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"I called Liz today," he confessed.

"You did? What happened?" Lorelai asked as she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I pretty much asked her why she hadn't called or visited and when she didn't give me an answer, I told her that I was doing this my way now. I said if she didn't think she was ready to be a mother now, then I wasn't going to let her waltz back here when she decides she's ready and take over."

"And how did that go?" she asked, not taking a seat back down in front of him.

"It seemed as if she didn't care," he said, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "I told her about Jess' frequent midnight wake up calls, how he has the chicken pox, and that he missed her, but she just didn't seem all that bothered by it.

"I just don't understand how she can be like this? She was so upset after Jimmy left. All she kept saying was that her kid needed a father, and now she up and abandons her own son just like Jess' low life father did."

Lorelai scooted her chair closer to his as she listened to him speak. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm as he spoke, showing that she was there for him. The emotion in his voice gave away the way he felt about Jimmy and now about Liz. It pained him to see the people he cared about being hurt; it pained him more to see the people he cared about hurt others. He at least knew that he could help the ones he cared about, but there was little he could do about the ones doing the hurting.

"I mean, how… how did you… handle this?" he asked her, bringing his gaze down and then back up to hers.

Lorelai sighed and took a minute to think before she spoke.

"Well, I just kept going. I needed to be there for my daughter, so I was. I had to play the role of both mother and father for her. There wasn't much I could do but try my best," she said, looking into his eyes. "But I had you."

Luke smiled a little, nodding his head slowly.

"I really don't know if I could do this without you. I mean, I try my best being a good father figure to Rory, but it's different when you are in charge of a kid everyday all day. I just don't want to screw up, you know? And I can't help but feel bad for Jess. I mean, he has no mother or father now."

Lorelai nodded her head in understanding. She understood where he was coming from, having been put in this position before.

"He has us, though. We can do the best we can to give him a normal life at least. Maybe this is for the best," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, that's what I told Liz."

"Uncle Luke?" came a small voice from the doorframe of the kitchen. Luke and Lorelai turned their heads in the direction and spotted Jess hugging the doorframe, a sad and questionable expression on his face.

"What is it, buddy?" Luke asked him.

"Hows come I no hab a mommy or a daddy?"

-----

**A/N:** Ok, so loooong time, no update. I really don't have any excuse for it except A.) Major case of writers block and B.) I lost the spiral in which all my future plans for future chapters for this chapter were in. I really hope this long chapter makes up for it.


	21. A Life Altering Decision

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and sighed.

"Come here, honey," Lorelai said, motioning for Jess to come to her. The little boy ran over to her and she picked him up, setting him in her lap. "What do you mean you don't have a mommy or daddy?"

"Mommy's gone and mes no know my daddy," he said, looking down.

"You have me and your Aunt Lorelai," Luke said, scooting his chair closer to him.

"Worwy has a mommy and daddy," the little boy pointed out.

"Oh honey, you have a mommy and daddy," Lorelai assured him, rubbing his little back soothingly. "They just... are..." Lorelai looked to Luke for help.

"They're just not here right now. But we'll always be here for you, Jess. You'll still see your mommy."

"Where my daddy?" he questioned with a puzzled expression.

It wasn't an easy thing explaining to a three year old that his parents had abandoned him. It was probably one of the hardest things Luke and Lorelai had ever had to do, and it seemed like it was becoming routine. They'd had to explain it to Rory, and now they had to do the same with Jess.

Looking into the angelic boys face with his curly black hair falling into his eyes, Luke scooped Jess into his arms and set him down in his lap. He gently rocked the boy as he tried to find the perfect words that would give him an answer without actually telling him. While he was pondering what to say, Lorelai spoke up.

"Hon, there are going to be some things in life that you won't always understand. I want you to know though that your mommy and daddy do love you very much, just in their own way."

"Will I see mommy again?" he asked, his big brown eyes looking up into Lorelai's. She felt sad just looking into them. They showed hope, desire, and disappointment. So much for a three year old.

"You will sweetie, one of these days we'll take you to see her."

Jess simply nodded, looking down into his lap. Luke stood up and held him.

"Why don't you go watch TV with Rory while I get dinner started? I'm going to make your favorite tonight, worms."

Jess's face brightened up as a smile broke out and he suddenly became enthusiastic.

"Otay!" he said and ran off to the living room once Luke set him down.

Luke sighed as he got out two packages of Top Ramen and began to boil some water. Jess loved Top Ramen, especially the chicken flavored. The first time he asked for them he had called them worms. Luke had been more than confused until he took Jess to the store and had him point out exactly what he was talking about.

"You gonna be ok, babe?" Lorelai asked, coming up behind him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think," he started, pausing to think and then continuing on. "I think I might adopt Jess."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, then I'll be his legal guardian and Liz won't be able to scheme her way into getting him back. He has a better chance of having a good life if he's with me the way things are going now."

"Are you going to talk to Liz about it?"

"Well, I'll have to. I'll need her permission, and if she doesn't give it to me, then I'll just fight for him. There's no way a judge will award her legal guardianship if she hasn't even been there for him the past few months."

"I know this is going to sound crazy and bizarre, and I'm sure I've lost a portion of my sanity for even considering this, but if she isn't willing to cooperate, I could talk to my dad for you. He knows some of the best lawyers in the state and I'm sure he'd help you out if you really need it."

Luke smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, pulling her into an embrace.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Hmm, I'm sure I've been told once or twice," she said, smiling up at him.

Luke smiled back and kissed her softly.

"Why don't you go into the living room with them and I'll call you guys when dinner is ready?"

"Alright, but hurry! I'm starved."

She pecked him on the lips and then walked out of kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey kiddos. What are you two watching?"

She settled herself on the palet with them and Rory climbed into her lap. Rory leaned back into her mother's chest as Lorelai played with her hair.

"We're watching Charwy Bwown mommy. Snoopy's funny!"

Lorelai smiled down at the smiling girl and kissed the top of her head. Rory then started to scratch and Lorelai held her hands still.

"No scratching, baby. If you both scratch, the itching will get worse. Hold on, I'm going to get the magic pink lotion, ok?"

"I no like the magic pink lotion," Jess grumbled. "Pink is for icky girls."

"Hey! I no icky!" Rory shot at him and stuck her tongue out only to get the gesture returned to her by Jess.

"You two behave. I'll be back in two seconds."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and started looking through the medicine cabenit.

"Hey, where'd you put the calamine lotion?"

"Oh, I accidentally left it upstairs on the sink counter," he answered, pouring the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water.

Lorelai walked up the stairs, grabbed the bottle off of the sink counter, and walked back down and into the living room.

"Ok, who's going first?"

"Worwy!" Jess said, pointing his finger in Rory's direction.

Lorelai walked over to Rory and sat down, positioning her in a standing position in front of her. She squirted some of the lotion into her palm and lathered it all throughout Rory's arms, legs, and face, careful not to get any in her eyes. Once she was finished with Rory, she pulled Jess over to her and repeated the process.

"Alright, all done. See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"How come it no bwue? Or wed? I look like a girl." Jess complained.

"It'll turn white when it dries up. You guys want to finish watching Charlie Brown?"

The two nodded their heads and walked over to Lorelai, one sitting on each side of her. She put her arms around the two and leaned her back against the couch. After a while, Luke called them all into the kitchen. Rory and Jess jumped up and raced each other to the kitchen, Lorelai following suit.

"Are we having worms?" Rory asked, eyeing the noodles Luke was dishing out into their bowls.

"Yes we are, the chicken kind," he said and smiled at her knowing she loved them just as much as Jess.

Lorelai got them settled into their booster seats and them handed them their forks and sippy cups. Jess picked up a noodle and hung it over his mouth and slurped it down.

"I'm eating a worm!" He laughed.

Rory giggled and picked up a noodle as well and copied him.

"Hey guys, don't eat with your hands." Lorelai said, laughing in spite of reprimand.

"But it's funner eating with fingers," Jess said and Lorelai just looked at him, giving a small smile as she dished some of the noodles into her own bowl.

Luke joined them with a plate of salad in favor of the worms. Conversation mostly consisted of the days events. Rory and Jess were too enthralled in playing with their dinner than to participate in the conversation with the adults. Their laughter filled the room, easing the tention of earliers situation.

"Are you two kiddos done?" She asked Jess and Rory who nodded.

She took their bowls and set them in the sink along with hers. She got a rag and ran it under some water before going back to the table and wiping Jess and Rory's face and hands. She then took them out of their booster seats and set them down.

"I think it's bedtime," she said, ruffling their hair.

"I not sleepy." Rory said and tried to hide a yawn.

"Me neither." Jess said, stifling his own yawn.

"Uh huh. Come on, hop to it," she smiled and ordered as she led them into Rory's room while Luke started washing the dishes. She got them changed into their pj's, tucked them into bed, and then pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"So what story is it going to be tonight?" She asked them as she sat in a chair.

Rory climbed out of bed and walked over to her bookshelf. She grabbed a book and handed it to Lorelai before burying herself beneath the covers once more. Lorelai turned the book over and saw the title and smiled to herself, Love You Forever. She flipped the book open to the first page and began reading.

"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang:

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

As long as I'm living

my baby you'll be."

A little while later she came to the end of the book.

"And he sang this song:

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

As long as I'm living

my Mommy you'll be.

When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang:

I'll love you forever,

I'll like you for always,

As long as I'm living

my baby you'll be."

She ended the last bit softly and then closed the book. She set it back on the shelf and then looked back at the two toddlers whose eyes were drooping.

"If you guys need us we'll be upstairs, ok?" She told them.

"Ok mommy." Rory said.

"I love you guys," she said, kissing them each on the forehead and smiling.

"I wuv you too, mommy." Rory said and smiled back.

"I wuv you, Aunt Lorlai." Jess replied quietly as he dozed off to sleep.

She smiled and got up. She walked over to inn table and plugged in the nightlight and then walked to the door and turned off the lights. She left the room and closed the door half way before walking upstairs and into her room.

Luke was already lying down in bed, hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lorelai asked as she began to change into her pj's.

He seemed slightly startled when she spoke. He hadn't realized she had entered the room. He looked at her and sighed.

"I just don't know if adopting Jess is the right thing to do," he told her.

"And what are your doubts?"

"Well he's still Liz's son. Nothing will change that fact, and she's also my sister. She'll always be in my life as well as Jess's. Jess deserves a mother and Liz_ is_ his mother. By adopting him I feel like... like I'm taking that away from him. I mean, maybe I should still give Liz a chance. Maybe she'll straighten up," he explained, yet something in his tone said he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Lorelai.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and sat Indian style on the bed beside him.

"Babe, I know that this is a big step for you. Jess is your nephew and you love him, but Liz is still your sister and you love her too. You're afraid that you'll hurt her. You're her big brother, it's natural that you want to protect her from that kind of pain," she said and grabbed his hand. "You're an amazing guy for that and I- you mean even more to me for it."

She took in a deep breath before continuing. She had almost been about to say 'I love you for that' but caught herself last minute. She wanted to say it, she had been for a few weeks now, but under current circumstances it wasn't the right time.

"You have been working so hard to make Jess feel comfortable here. You've taken him in and given him a home and right now he needs you more than anything. I haven't known Liz as long as you have so if you honestly think there might be even a tiny glimmer of hope that she'll come back for them him, then you can hold out. But if you think that this is best for Jess, then do it. By adopting Jess you aren't shutting him out of Liz's life, it just means you're securing a life for him. Don't make a decision tonight, give yourself a few days to think about it. Maybe even talk it over with a lawyer and weigh the pros and cons of it and then make your decision. You know no matter what that I support you."

Luke nodded his head slowly and then brought his gaze up to meet hers. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime," she said and smiled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Lorelai got under the covers and shifted over to Luke, laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep soon after. Luke however remained awake, mulling things over in his mind.


End file.
